POKEMON BATTEL ACADEMY
by ShadowScorch the Duelmaster
Summary: BATTEL ISLAND POKEMON ACADEMY is an academy created by Prof. Gary Oak in hopes of raising the next generation of trainers. When a young boy named Kai comes to the academy to fulfill his dream of becoming a trainer, it doesn't take long for an enemy from his past to notice him. Story one of the Introduction Arc.
1. Academy Island

HEY,** GUYS! CHANCES ARE, IF YOU ARE READING THS, YOU LIKE POKEMON, RIGHT? WELL, SO DO I! I'VE DECIDED TO CREATE A STORY THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE WORLD OF POKEMON(OBVIOUSLY) ON AN ISLAND CALLED BATELL ISLAND. THIS ISLAND WAS CREATED BY PROF. . GARY, AS A TYPE OF ACADEMY FOR RAISING THE NEXT GENERATION OF TRAINERS. EACH YEAR, A GROUP OF NEW STUDENTS WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO BATELLE ISLAND, WHERE THEY WILL LEARN WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME A TRAINER, COMPETE IN MANY CHALLENGES, AND, OF COURSE, MEET THEIR PARTNER POKEMON. AFTER MEETING THEIR FIRST POKEMON, THE STUDENTS WILL THEN TAKE PLACE IN A SERIES OF CHALLENGES, WHICH WILL DETERMINE THE DORM THAT THE STUDENTS WILL BECOME A PART OF . AT THE END OF EACH YEAR, THERE IS A SPECIAL TOURNAMENT WHERE THE TOP 16 TRAINERS IN THE ENTIRE ACADEMY WILL BATTLE IT OUT, AND THE TOP FOUR WILL BATTLE AGAINST THE STRONGEST TEAM ON BATTEL ISLAND: THE BATTEL FOUR. THE TEAM THAT EMERGES WITH THE MOST WINS WILL BECOME THE BATTEL FOUR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE! I ALSO OWN BATTEL ISLAND AND THE BATTEL FOUR!**

**PROTAGONIST: KAI. WEARS ORANGE SHIRT, BLUE JEANS AND BLACK, FINGERLESS GLOVES. HAS BLUE EYES AND BROWN, NEATLY COMBED HAIR. TAN SKIN AND BLACK SNEAKERS.**

"Good morning, Kai. Its time to wake up." Kai slowly opened his eyes, and looked around his room. It's walls were filled with Pokemon action figures. Kai looked at the foot of his bed, where his sister, Lauren, who was a year younger than him was looking at him. "Did you sleep well? I know you were excited about today, and people usually can't sleep much if they are excited about something."

"Yeah, its okay. I slept great last night!" Kai replied to Lauren. He remembered that yesterday was his Thirteenth birthday. He was really excited because he remembered the day before his tenth birthday that the Pokemon league had changed the age qualifications to become a trainer from ten years old to thirteen. Kai had been so furious that he had come so close to getting a Pokemon, but was so far. Now, he was glad that had happened. He had looked into Pokemon after that, and had found a Pokemon academy on BATTEL ISLAND, and it had sounded so interesting, he begged his mother to let him sign up.

When Lauren had left the room, Kai got dressed into his usual outfit : an orange shirt, blue jeans and his black, fingerless then went to his closet and took out a suitcase. He then packed his most valuable and treasured objects into the suitcase before closing it and going downstairs.

Kai's mother was in the living room. She was watching the news channel. There was something on about a boy who had climbed to the top of PRISM TOWER in the kalos region and had faced off against an out-of-control Garchomp. Kai decided he wanted to become as courageous as that boy.

"Oh, hi Kai! Are you excited about today? Breakfast is in the kitchen." With that, Kai nodded and walked into the kitchen. Lauren was already there, eating their mother's delicious chocolate chip pancakes.

"I'm really going to miss you guys. And these pancakes," Kai said to his sister, who looked at him and smirked.

"I'm really going to miss you," Lauren said. "What do you think dad would say if he was here?"

Kai looked up from his plate and looked at Lauren. Both children looked sad now. Their father was not a subject that was brought up lightly in this house. Lauren, in fact, had to whisper this because their mother still would cry when someone brought up the subject. The only thing they had left to remember their father by was his Machop, who helped around the house. Both children knew how hard it was for their mother to let Kai go to the BATTEL ISLAND POKEMON ACADEMY. And no one in the family would forget the night when their uncle Ben had drove up in his truck and delivered Machop's pokeball and told the family that their father was gone.

"I think dad would be proud. He would want us to follow in his footsteps."

A half hour later, Kai and his family were at the Docks, where the boat would be leaving in a few minutes.

"This is goodbye sweetie. Until next year," his mom said, with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Kai. Have fun, and don't forget to send us a postcard!" Said Lauren.

"Don't worry, guys. I will. And I'll make lots of friends! And when you see me next year, I'll be all grown up, with a Pokemon in hand, as a trainer!"

After saying their final goodbyes, Kai boarded the boat and waved goodbye to his sister and mother. He then turned around and looked at the other students who would be his classmates this year. He opened his suitcase and took out a picture of a young boy, with blue eyes and tan skin, smiling and standing next to a handsome young man, who had tan skin and blue eyes as well.

"I wish you could see me now, dad," Kai said as he looked at the picture in his hand. "You would be so proud of me."

** SO, THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IN KAI'S ADVENTURE. I'M REALLY EXCITED TO GET THIS SERIES GOING, AND I HOPE YOU ARE TOO! I WILL BE STARTING THE SECOND CHAPTER SOON, SO PLEASE STAY TUNED!**


	2. Enter: Drake

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER (OBVIOUSLY) OF POKEMON: BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY. **

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE, AND BATTEL ISLAND! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE ENJODrake STORY!**

Kai grabbed his suitcase and stood up as the boat approached BATTEL ISLAND. As the ship neared, Kai could see a man with brown hair and and beard wearing a lab coat stat and ng on the docks. The man was a little plump looked a little muscular at the same time. There was a small, red Pokemon standing beside the man.

When everyone had left the boat, the man picked up a megaphone and started speaking to the students.

"Hello there! Many of you probably already know who I am, but I will introduce myself nonetheless. My name is Professor Birch, famous Pokemon professor of the Hoenn region. Now, it's getting quite late out, so Torchic and I," Professor Birch gestured to the Pokemon by his said, "will now escort you all to the dining hall, where you will meet the rest of your Professors and get your schedules. Now, please follow me." Both Professor Birch and Torchic turned and started walking down the road, with the freshmen following.

When the students had gotten into the dining hall, Kai could see that tables were lined up, and the floor underneath the tables were split up into four different colored sections,each with a Picture of a pokemon on them. Professor Birch told the freshmen to stand at the entrance before leaving to go sit with the other professors.

After a few seconds, a man in a lab coat and brown hair walked up to the front of the hall. He waited a few seconds until the students stopped talking, then started speaking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I know you are all wondering who I am. My name is Professor Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Oak. I have created BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY in hopes of raising the next generation of Pokemon trainers. Here you will all learn how to become the greatest trainers you can be, and beyond. Tomorrow, you will all be going with Professor Birch to go meet your first pokemon. You will then take place in a special challenge created by Professor Sycamore," Professor Gary gestured to a man sitting in a chair behind him, "which will then determine which of the four dormitories you will be placed in. At the end of the year, the dormitories will have a tournament, and the top four trainers from each dormiyory will have a tournament, and the top four trainers will battle against the strongest trainers on the island: the BATTEL FOUR! If the students manage to win, then they will be crowned the new BATTEL FOUR. But if you can't, then the BATTEL FOUR will stay as the BATTEL FOUR. Now, it is getting very late, so all of the second year students and older, please return to your chosen dorms. First year students, you will spend the night camping with Professor Birch, who will help you catch your first Pokemon. Please follow Professor Birch to BATTEL FOREST."

When the freshmen had gotten into the forest, professor Birch split the students into groups of two to bunk in with each other for the night. Kai was going to be staying with someone named Drake. Kai found Drake in the back of the group talking to a girl. He had green eyes, a gray shirt and a black, unzippered hoodie. He had gray sweat pants and black shoes.

"So, you must be the person I'm bunking in with tonight," Drake said. " You don't look like much." The girl next to him started snickering. "Then name's Drake. What's yours?"

"My name's Kai." Kai answered, holding out his hand. Drake walked past him, pretending not to notice, and grabbed a tent. He then opened it, and turning to Kai, said " You gonna help me or not?" Sighing, Kai grabbed some poles and started setting up the tent with Drake.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

The freshmen were settling down and getting ready to go to bed. They were trying to, at least. Most of them, including Kai, had been spooked by a legend Professor Birch had told the students about a pokemon that had once come to the island a few years ago and had taken away a few students from the forest.

"Don't tell me you were actually scared by that stupid fairy tale," Drake said. I don't want to have to spend my first night on BATTEL ISLAND with some loser who wet the bed."

"I wasn't scared!" Kai protested.

The two kept fighting until Professor Birch had to tell them to be quiet. The two finally went to bed.

Kai was awoken in the middle of the night by the rustling of leaves. Kai got up to see that Drew had gotten out of bed. Kai got into his clothes and got out of the tent. It was still pretty dark out, but the moon was full, so he was able to see the forest around him. He heard a zipper, and turned to see Drake stepping out of Professor Birch's tent. Drake turned to leave, but he spotted Kai watching him and nearly screamed, but stopped himself before he woke the whole camp.

"What are you doing out here?!" Drake whispered to Kai.

"I thought I might ask you the same thing, Drake," Kai said to Drake.

"Fine," Drake said. "I'm out here because I didn't want to wait until morning to catch my first pokemon. And besides, I heard that sometimes, some really cool and rare pokemon come out at night. Look, I took a few of Birch's pokeballs so we could go catch a pokemon."

"Drake, I don't want to do this. We barely know anything about pokemon, and we'llbe alone without any supervision. And-"

"Oh, shut up! I knew you were gong to be a fun spoiler the moment I met you." Drake said. "If you wont help me catch a pokemon, I'll just do it myself!" Drake said, and stormed off into the forest.

"Whatever." Kai said to himself. He was about to go back into his tent when he heard a yell from the forest.

"That's where Drake was!" Kai said. He turned and ran into the forest after Drake.

**HEY GUYS! SO THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO OF POKEMON BATTEL ACADEMY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND I'LL BE WORKING ON THE THIRD CHAPTER SOON!**


	3. Drake vs ghost

**WHAT IS UP GUYS? I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A VERY, VERY LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPLOADED A CHAPTER, BUT FINALLY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER THREE OF POKEMON BATTEL ISLAND. SO... YEAH. I'M NOT DEAD.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION, AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED! I ALSO OWN BATTEL ISLAND!**

Kai was running through the forest, trying to catch up to Drake. He knew that he had to get to Drake before it was too late. Kai suddenly remembered that Drake had said that rare Pokemon come out at night. Could Drake have run into one of those Pokemon? If it was a ghost pokemon , who knows what it could have done to Drake. Kai was suddenly terrified at the realization that he had come to: not all Pokemon are friendly beings. Some are hostile, and will attack humans if provoked, even if they are on a Pokemon academy island.

Kai suddenly was snapped back into reality when he heard another, closer yell. But this wasn't a terrified yell this time. It was a stronger, more confident type of yell.

Kai ran behind a big tree and knelt down, so he could stay out of sight, but still see what was going on.

"RAAAH" Drake yelled again. Kai turned his head to see what Drake was yelling at. Floating a few feet in front of Drake was a small bluish Pokemon, wearing what appeared to e a necklace. It was not a Pokemon that Kai was familiar with, but he was certain of two things-

1\. That was a ghost type Pokemon, a rare Pokemon that comes out only at night

2\. If Drake wasn't careful, that Pokemon is going to kill him.

Drake and the Pokemon were looking at each other intensely. Kai wondered what Drake was doing. Surely he knew that the Pokemon would be able to end this any way it wanted to?

Kai then saw what Drake was doing. Drake was moving side to side with short, quick movements, keeping the Pokemon's eyes locked on his. At the same time, he was also reaching towards his pocket, where Kai knew Drake was holding the pokeballs he had taken from Prof. Birch. Kai then remembered that Drake had told him he wanted to capture a rare pokemon that only came out at night. Kai knew that this battle was for Drake now. Nothing Kai did now could stop Drake from trying to capture the pokemon.

Then, in one quick movement, Drake had taken a red and white pokeball from his pocket and had flung it at the Pokemon, who was instantly trapped the object. A moment later, Kai came out of his hiding spot to congratulate Drake on capturing the Pokemon, when the pokeball suddenly burst to pieces. The Pokemon was now looking extremely hostile, and although Kai was ready to turn tail and run, Drake was looking at the pokemon with a smirk on his face.

" Please tell me your not about to do something stuipid," Kai asked.

"Oh, yeah," was Drake's only response.

Drake then ran around the pokemon in circles as it tried to land an attack on him. He was doing good, until the pokemon got a lucky shot on Drake, instantly knocking him out. The Pokemon then turned around and looked at Kai with a sinister glare. Kai turned to run, but was unable to move. Not becuase of fear, but because the pokemon itself had stopped Kai. The pokemon's eyes turned scarlet, and Kai felt himself getting drowsy. He knew that if he were to fall asleep now, it would be the end. But he couldn't help it. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. The last thing he heard was a yell and a flash of white light, and everything went dark.

"Wakey wakey! How did ya sleep?" Said a voice next to Kai. Kai opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to his surroundings. When they did, he saw that they were in a cave. But this was not an ordinary cave. There was cooking appliances in the corner of the room, and there was a computer near the entrance. Kai found that he was sitting in a bed, and when he looked over, he saw Drake lying on a hammock, sound asleep.

"How do you like the place?" Asked the boy. " It's a secret base. They're quite popular in the Hoenn region, and a few trainers do create them in the underground of Sinnoh."

Kai looked at the boy and asked "what is your name?" To this, the boy chuckled and responded: "The name's Rhodo. I was the one who saved you from that Misdreavus that attacked you two back there last night. I've contacted Prof. Birch. He is coming to pick you up. I should warn you that he is very furious with the two of you. It might help a bit if you told him the exact truth of what happened last night. It might also help if your buddy over there showed Prof. Birch the Misdreavus he caught, just to show that you two were able to take care of yourselves when the Pokemon attacked."

Before either could say another word, they heard a jeep drive up to the entrance of the cave. Moments later, a furious looking Prof. Birch walked in, followed by his Torchic.

Prof. Birch thanked Rhodo and then dragged both Drake and Kai to his jeep. As they do e away, Prof. Birch said" you are lucky this time that Rhodo was there to step in, or else the two of you would have been goners! What were you thinking?" Kai explained how he had thought Drake was in trouble, and had decided to rescue him when they were attacked by a Pokemon that Rhodo had called Misdreavus. Prof. Birch's rage had seemed to subside a little, but he said that he was going to report this to Prof. Gary Oak, who would decide the punishment.

As they were driving back to the academy, Kai asked who the boy in the cave was. Prof. Birch replied with "Kai, the boy you met in the cave was Rhodo, and he us one fourth of the BATTEL FOUR."

_"That boy has potential, don't you think? He even met one of the BATTEL FOUR so early in the year. Quite amazing. For a boy. Doesn't matter. I'll crush him anyways. Keep tabs on the boy."_

_ "Yes sir!"_

_ "Be careful boy. Nothing will stand in my way. Especially not a puny boy who doesn't know the first thing about Pokemon. I will crush you before you can become a threat, just like I did to your father all those years ago..."_

**THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE OF POKEMON BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Expelled!

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE CHAPTER THREE OF POKEMON BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY, BUT IM FINALLY BACK WITH CHAPTER FOUR OF THE BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY SERIES! SINCE ONE OF OUR MAIN CHARACTERS FINALLY HAS A POKEMON, WHAT BETTER WAY TO REWARD HIM THAN WITH HIS FIRST POKEMON BATTLE, RIGHT? ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE! I ALSO OWN BATTEL ISLAND!**

"I am very disappointed in the both of you!" Yelled Prof. Birch at the two boys as he drove them back to the academy. "Not only did you sneak out at night and take my pokeballs, but you also CAUGHT the pokemon that nearly nearly killed the two of you! Never in the ten years of teaching here have I ever met someone so foolish..." Kai zoned out as Prof. Birch went on and on about how lucky the two were the Rhodo had been able to save them , and stuff that Kai really didn't care about, until Prof. Birch said something that sent a shiver up Kai's spine. "You two could get expelled for this, you know! I'm going straight to Prof. Gary Oak to tell him what's happened!" Kai was scared at the fact that he might be expelled the day after he started at the academy.

In a few moments, the jeep had pulled up to the front of the academy and Prof. Birch had gotten out. "Stay here, boys. Hopefully Prof. Gary Oak won't expel you, but he does have zero tolerance for things like this." Prof. Birch walked inside the academy doors and left the boys in the front of the academy. After a few minutes, the doors opened again, and Prof. Birch walked outside with a boy that looked like he was around Kai and Drake's ages. He wore a camouflage shirt and pants, and had black boots. His black hair was a mullet.

"Boys," Prof. Birch began. "I spoke with the professor, and he will let you stay on the island under one condition. You must beat Dashian here in a Pokemon battle. Since only one of you has a Pokemon, I think it's pretty obvious who is going to battle him." Drake looked up to see that it was him that the professor was referring to, and suddenly protested, "I can't battle him! I just caught my pokemon yesterday! I don't know any of its attacks!" "I thought you would say something like that," said Prof. Birch, as he pulled a flat electronic device from his bag. "This is a pokedex. Had you waited to capture a pokemon, and had not decided to nearly kill yourselves, you would have both recieved one of these. He handed one to Drake and one to Kai. He pressed a button on Drake's pokedex, and a picture of a Misdreavus popped up, along with it's moveset. Dashian had looked the other way, not wanting to cheat to get an unfair edge in battle. "Now, if you boys will get to the car, I will drive us to the battlefield." All four got into the car, and Prof. Birch drove off towards the battlefield.

On the way there, Kai looked to his left to see Drake, who did not seem to be in a good condition. His eyes were wide, and he was sweating a little. "Dude, are you okay?" Kai asked. Drake shook his head no in reply. "What's wrong?" Kai asked. Drake looked at Kai, and Kai could see the fear in Drake's eyes. "Whether we are expelled or not, it is up to me. I don't work too well under pressure. If I can't beat this kid, our experiences as pokemon trainers will be extremely short. If o don't win-." "You will," said Kai. "You will win. I recognize this boy from yesterday, he's one of the first years, like you and me. He caught his Pokemon this morning, probably, only a few hours after you caught your Pokemon. You still have a fighting chance." Drake nodded just as the jeep pulled up to the battlefield. It was grassy, but there was grass painted white in the middle of the battlefield to create the design of a pokeball.

Kai walked to the edge of the battlefield, and then took a seat. Prof. Birch walked to the referee spot, holding a green flag and red flag in each hand. Drake walked to one side of the battlefield, and Dashian walked to the other side. Each trainer already had their pokeballs in hand as Prof. Birch explained the rules of battle: "There will be no items in this battle. The battle will be a one-on-one battle, and will continue until one side is unable to continue. Now then, let's begin!" He yelled as he threw down both the flags, and the two trainers released their Pokemon.

"Misdreavus, go!"

"Skorupi, show no mercy!"

Drake tensed up as both Pokemon were released from their pokeballs and were released onto the battle field in a flash of white light. Dashian's scorpion Pokemon, Skorupi, looked menacing and ready to fight. Drake didn't move, so Dashian went for the offense. "Skorupi, X-scissor!" Skorupi crossed its arms into an X like stance and charged. Drake was unable to think of anything as his pokemon was battered back by the scorpion.

"Wake up, Drake! If you freeze up now, we'll never become trainers! Get in there and fight!" Kai yelled from the side. Drake suddenly looked up and saw that Kai was right. He was going to become a trainer. He remembered that he had made a promise, a promise he would be unable to keep if he lost this fight. Drake did not intend to lose this fight.

"Misdreavus, pay 'em back with payback!" Drake yelled out. Misdreavus' eyes glowed red as it moved with incredible speed towards Skorupi. It struck Skorupi on the head so fast that Kai's eyes were unable to keep up with the small Pokemon. "Good thinking, Drake," Kai thought. "Payback's attack damage doubles when it strikes after the user was hit, so that should have delt some pretty nice damage to Skorupi. Then again, Skorupi's part bug type, so..."

"Skorupi! Up the ante with Swords Dance!" Skorupi clicked its pincers and started spinning around, raising its attack stat. "Misdreavus, try not to get too get hit too much!" Drake yelled.

"What's he doing?" Kai thought. "If he keeps telling Misdreavus to dodge, we'll be off this island for sure!"

As Skorupi reared up for another X-scissor, Misdreavus nimbly dodged out of the way. It kept doing this, as Drake did not give it anymore commands, but after a few minutes, Misdreavus had been hit multiple times and was pretty exhausted. Kai looked at both Pokemon's HP on his pokedex: Misdreavus' HP was in the red zone, while Skorupi's HP was still pretty high in the green zone. "What is Drake thinking?" Kai thought. "We're going to get kicked off the island!"

Misdreavus was panting for breath, while Skorupi was hopping from toe to toe, waiting eagerly for Dashian to order it to deliver the finishing blow. "Skorupi, finish it with poison jab!" Skorupi's right arm glowed purple as it started charging Misdreavus, ready to end the battle. Kai was horrified to see that Skorupi was charging at Misdreavus, about to deal the finishing blow, and Drake was just standing there, smiling.

Wait, smiling?

"Misdreavus, Pain split!" Drake yelled as Skorupi reared its arm back to land the punch. "Skorupi, wait! Fall back!" Dashian yelled, but it was too moment before Skorupi's claw made contact with Misdreavus, Misdreavus started to glow, and an orb of white light shot out of both Pokemon, and into the other. Kai looked at his pokedex to see that both pokemon 's HP were now in the yellow zone. Skorupi's attack made contact with Misdreavus the moment after pain split took effect, but Misdreavus' HP was only knocked into the red zone. " Misdreavus, payback, let's go!" Misdreavus once again moved with incredible speed, and Skorupi was knocked out before anybody could see what had happened.

"Skorupi is unable to battle! Misdreavus is the winner, which means that Kai and Drake get to stay on the island!"

On the drive back to the academy, Dashian rode shotgun, scowling the entire way. Kai rode next to Drake in the back. "Hey," Kai said. "Congrats, and thanks." "For what?" Drake asked. "For being able to pull through in the end, and to give me another chance."

"Anytime," Drake said. "Anytime."


	5. In the eyes of Dashian

**Hello, guys! Its b****een a while since iI've uploaded a chapter onto the story, but alas! I am back! Some of you may know that I'm doing a Pokemon tournament, so if you'd like, head on over there to submit your OC's now!**

**Disclaimer! I do not ownPokemon! I only own the own the characters I create! I also own Battel Island!**

Dashian looked out into the open sea. He was thinking of his recent battle against Drake. _How could I have lost that? _Dashian thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Skorupi's pokeball. He looked at it, then closed his eyes. His first battle, and he had lost. What would his older brother say if he were here right now? Probably something like: _What did I tell you? You're not fit to be a trainer! Don't kid yourself. You won't ever become the strongest, no matter what. Give up._

Dashian opened his eyes. _That's where your wrong. _Dashian thought. _I'll never give up. No matter what it takes._ Dashian pocketed Skorupi's pokeball and walked away from the seashore.

**1 hour later**

"Skorupi! X-scissor!" Dashian yelled. Skorupi crossed its claws and charged at the wild Sentret, knocking it out instantly. Dashian looked at his pokedex. Skorupi hadn't gained much exp from the battle.

"The Pokemon around here are so weak," Dashian muttered to himself. He was suddenly aware of how hungry he was. Dashian decided to go to the food court.

**20 minutes later**

Dashian sat down at a table at the food court. He had an orange soda and a pepperoni pizza. As he started eating, he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Dashian looked around, but no one seemed the least bit suspicious. Dashian went back to eating. He was nearly done when a boy sat down right in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Dashian asked, eying the boy suspiciously.

"No," replied the boy. "But I can help you."

"Excuse me?"Asked Dashian. How would you know about what I need help with?"

"You wish to get stronger" said the boy.

"Yeah, so? Lot's of trainers want to get stro-"

"To surpass your older brother."

Dashian stopped talking and looked at the boy open mouthed. "H-how did you know?" Dashian asked. "I never told anyone about this. So how do you know?"

"I have my sources. Now, I have an offer to propose to you. Our scientists are still working on it, but we have found a way to make Pokemon stronger."

"How strong?" Dashian asked, clearly interested.

"You know what mega-evolution is, correct?" The boy asked.

"Yeah," Dashian replied.

"Think of making Pokemon mega-evolve, only five times stronger. And this can be done with any Pokemon."

"What's in it for me?" Dashian asked.

"Power. Lot's of it." Said the boy.

Dashian instantly thought of his battle against Drake. He had lost, and Skorupi seemed a little shaken up about it. He wanted to defeat Drake for Skorupi.

A slow smile crept across Dashian's face "I'm in." He said.

"Good." Said the boy. "Now, there's one thing you need to know. This is just like mega-evolution. It can only be done with one pokemon in your team, and must be a fully evolved Pokemon. Meet me here when Skorupi is a Drapion. Then we'll talk."

"How will I know how to contact you?" Asked Dashian.

"When Skorupi has evolved, come here and buy a cheese steak. When you get to your table, hold out Drapion's pokeball. That'll be the signal that you're ready, understood?"

"Understood," Dashian said.

"Good," said the boy. "Now get out of here. You better start training. The sooner you get Skorupi to evolve, the better."

Dashian got up from the table. He went over the trash can and threw out his trash. When he turned around and looked back, the boy had vanished. Dashian pulled out Skorupi's pokeball and looked at it. Memories of his battle against Drake came flooding back to him. He was so close. Had Skorupi been just a tad faster, its attack would have knocked it out before pain-split took effect. Dashian smiled. Thanks to this boy, next time he battled Drake, Skorupi would be that tad bit faster. No, not Skorupi, Drapion. Dashian thought of Drake. _Watch out, Drake. The next time we both step foot in the arena, the next time we send our pokemon out to battle, I will end you._


	6. The Training Begins

WHATS UP, GUYS?**ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPLOADED A CHAPTER, BUT IM FINALLY BACK!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE! I ALSO OWN BATTEL ISLAND!**

"Boys, since you have had a slight delay on your schedule, Prof. Gary Oak has given you two a special instructor for the next few days." Said Prof. Birch to Kai and Drake. "She is one of the top students here at BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY, and is a skilled coordinator. She will be helping you with things that the other students have already been taught." Prof. Birch walked up the stairs and entered the school. A few minutes later, he walked out with a young girl with blonde hair and wearing blue jeans, sneakers and t-shirt, who looked to be around 15 years old.

"Boys, this is Elma. She will be your instructor for the next few days, unti you can catch up with the other students." Said Prof. Birch. "I'll leave you three for now, so you can get some training in." Prof. Birch then got into his jeep and drove away.

"So, what are we gonna be doing?" Drake asked, his arms crossed.

"Well, for starters, we have to get Kai a pokemon," replied Elma, looking at Kai. "Prof. Birch told me that Drake had a pokemon already, but Kai still needs one. So, before we do anything, we need to get you a partner. Follow me." Elma turned and started walking towards the school. Kai and Drake looked at each other, then started to follow Elma.

Elma opened a door and walked in, Kai and Drake walking in behind looked around and saw lots of shelves stacked with books, books and more books. They were in the school library.

Kai looked around at the different sections of books. Sections for those hunting for specific Pokemon, and sections for habitats and eating habits for different types of Pokemon, in case someone decided to keep a Pokemon as a pet. There was even an autobiography section. Kai saw Drake looking at a book of a boy with a pikachu on his shoulder. Kai remembered watching this trainer a few years back on TV, cheering his name as the trainer battled match after match in the Indigo League. Kai didn't remember his name, but he did remember that the boy had soon after won the Indigo League and became champion of Kanto.

"Hey, you two! Get back here! We're here to study, not fool around!" Elma's voice brought Kai back to reality. They were in the library, so Elma was unable to yell at the two, but they could still hear the intensity and irritation in Elma's voice.

"Now, this is what we're going to do," said Elma. "Kai, I want you to decide on what type of pokemon you want, OK? Drake, since you already have a Pokemon, I need you to get an idea on what types of Pokemon you want for the rest of your team. Your team could be monotype or it could cover each other's weak spots, I don't care. Just get an idea of what Pokemon you both want."

Kai and Drake spent the next 15 minutes picking out books to help them choose the type of Pokemon they wanted. Drake was able to easily pick out his books, because he already knew the type of team he wanted. Kai, on the other hand, was unable to choose many books because he had no idea of which Pokemon to start with.

"Let's try this" Elma suggested when she saw Kai having trouble. "Let's start with a Pokemon that's not too rare on this island, and isn't too hard to find. Most electric types on this island are fast, so they're out of the question. Here, try these books. They have data on some of the more common Pokemon that appear on this island." Elma handed Kai a small stack of books filled with Pokemon data. For the next two hours, the two boys were deciding on which Pokemon to add to their teams. Drake had no problem building an idea for his team, but Kai had barely started. Kai could barely think, and he thought his brain would fry.

"How about you two take these books to your dorm room, OK? I want you two to think of which Pokemon to add to your team. Tomorrow, I want you to tell me the Pokemon you want to add to your team, and we'll go looking for that Pokemon." Elma then checked the books out an gave them to the boys.

**4 hours later**

That night, the boys stayed up late trying to figure out which Pokemon they were going to add to their team. Drake was just finishing up, while Kai had barely even started.

"You need help?" Drake asked, looking up from his team roster.

"Yeah," said Kai. "There are so many pokemon to choose from, I just can't decide!"

" OK then," said Drake. "Let me see the book for a moment." Drake took the book from Kai and started to flip through the pages as he looked for the perfect Pokemon for his friend. "Let's see, there's a few Pokemon who aren't that hard to find. They aren't exactly the strongest Pokemon, but they are a good fit for a novice Pokemon trainer. Although, there are a couple I wouldn't recommend, like this one." Drake pointed to a picture of a small Pokemon that looked like a raccoon. It was labeled "_Zigzagoon_". " It's pickup ability is nice to have, but its pretty much useless during battle." Drake said. He kept flipping through the pages, pointing out Pokemon and telling Kai whether they were a good choice to put on his team or not. At one point, a picture of a Pokemon caught Kai's eye.

"Wait! Go back!" Kai said, snatching the book from Drake. Kai flipped back a few pages until he found thePokemon he was looking for. "This one," Kai said, looking at the picture of the red Pokemon on the page.

Drake leaned over Kai's shoulder and looked at the picture of the pokemon. "Are you sure?" Drake asked. "This Pokemon isn't that easy to find on this island."

"To be fair, Misdreavus isn't easy to find either. Yet here you are, with a Misdreavus as your first Pokemon." Kai said, a small grin on his face.

" point taken." Said Drake.

**Next Morning**

"You two know which Pokemon your hubring for, right?" Asked Elma. Both boys nodded in response.

"Good! Now, Drake is all ready to go get hisPokemon, but Kai doesnt have his own Pokemon yet. So, just for now, I'm going to lend you one of my Pokemon." Elma reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue pokeball with two red stripes on it. "Now, I'll show you what Pokemon this is and what moves it knows," said Elma. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a purple pokedex. She pressed a few buttons, and a picture of a pokemon popped up. It was a big, yellow pokemon, with small white wings attached to its back.

"This pokemon's name is Vespiquen." Elma explained. "Its the Pokemon I'll be lending you for today. These are the attacks it knows." Elma pressed a few more buttons, and another screen came up. "Got it? Good. Now, come on!"

**1 Hour Later**

"Kai, why couldn't you have just caught a Zigzagoon or something," Drake complained. "I know the Pokemon you're looking for is rare, but I didn't think it would take this long to-" Drake's sentence was cut short as Kai clamped a hand over Drake's mouth. Kai gestured to a clearing in the forest where a small, red Pokemon was taking a nap. It's arms were under its chin, and coming from its tail was a beautiful flame. Drake's eyes widened as he saw the Pokemon for the first time.

Kai slowly got up and grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. He was about to throw it when Elma grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She silently shook her head, and handed Kai a blue pokeball with four yellow lines. Kai instantly noticed it to be a quick ball. It would be perfect at the start of a wild encounter. He got up quietly and took aim. He pulled his arm back and threw the quick ball at the pokemon. The quick ball opened and the Pokemon dissapeared in a flash of light. The quick ball rocked once, twice, three times...

Boom! The quick ball exploded open, and thePokemon appeared, awake this time, and looking ready for a fight.

"CHARMELEON!" ThePokemon yelled, trying to intimidate its attacker.

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out Vespiquen's pokeball. He stood up and threw it into the air. Vespiquen appeared In front of Kai in a flash of light.

" Vespiquen, I need you to listen to Kai for now, OK?"

Vespiquen looked at Elma and nodded. It looked across the clearing and met Charmeleon's gaze. The two were now sizing each other up, challenging the other to make a move. Vespiquen knew it didn't have an advantage, but that didn't matter. Vespiquen had been in this situation many times before.

"Char!" A stream of fire shot from Charmeleon's mouth, headed straight for Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen, defense order!" Kai yelled. A swarm of small, bee like Pokemon appeared and created a shield to block the attack from reaching Vespiquen. Kai didn't know how, but he had reacted to the attack quickly, even though this was his first battle. He felt like it was some sort of instinct.

"Attack order, go!" Kai yelled. He knew it wouldn't do too much damage, but he needed to immobilize Charmeleon's movement as much as possible. Which was why his next attack was:

"Infestation! Go! A swarm of tiny insects crawled across the floor and made their way to Charmeleon. Charmeleon tried to back up, but it was now backed against a tree. It started to climb up, but Kai wouldn't let that happen.

" Attack order!" A swarm of bee like Pokemon shot towards Charmeleon, knocking it off the tree. The Pokemon landed in the swarm of infestation. The insects crawled over Charmeleon, stunning it for a few seconds, which was all Kai needed. He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and hurled it at Charmeleon. The Pokemon disappeared in a flash of white light. The pokeball rocked once, twice, three times...

and stayed still.

Kai walked over to the pokeball and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment, then "YEEEES! I GOT A CHARMELEON!" Kai yelled.

_"That was an interesting way of using Vespiquen to capture Charmeleon. And he did pretty well for his first battle. He is his father's son, after all. Then again, his father couldn't defeat me, so what chance does this boy stand against me? That doesn't matter. I want to battle him to test my new invention out very soon..."_


	7. The Cloak of Despair

_Whats up, guys? i know i haven't been active for a while lately, but that's because i have been away on a trip. but i haven't given up on this story, because i have some great ideas for it, and i know that this fanfic hasn't had much action in it, but that will change very soon..._

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO OWN BATTEL ISLAND, AND THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE IN THIS FANFICTION!_

**secret facility**

There is a figure in a red cloak, standing in front of many vials and tubes, all that contain different colors of liquids. Another, orange cloaked figure walks into the room. He walks over to the red cloak, looking over his shoulder at the many vials that the red cloak is working on.

_"how is the serum coming along?" _Asks the orange cloak.

The red cloak turns its head to look at its companion. _"great. just a few more days and the serum should be ready to test. you did get a test subject, right?"_

_"yes. i did. don't worry, everything will turn out fine." _replies the orange cloak.

_"it better. if the boss doesn't get what he wants, then we pay the price." _says the red cloak, turning back to his work.

The orange cloak turns away, trembling, and puts his hands to his face._"i know! and i don't want to face the boss when he is that angry!" _

The red cloak, now annoyed that his companion is distracting him from his work, turns around and snaps:_"if you value your life, then shut up and leave me be! i need to finish the serum by the boss's deadline, or we will both be facing an angry boss!"_

The orange cloak stops and looks at the red cloak, surprised in the sudden change of tone in his companion's voice. _"ok, yeesh. i'll leave. but i have one last question."_

_"what is it?" _asks the red cloak, clearly irritated that his companion is still present.

_ "have you seen our blue-cloaked companion anywhere? i cant seem to find him anywhere."_

_"he isn't here. he told me that he had something to do, then he left."_

_"ok then. i'll leave now, so you can get on with your work. good luck." _said the orange cloak, as he walked out of the room.

_"i'm going to need more than just luck." _the red cloak muttered to himself as he continued with his work.

**Tournament Arena:**

"Charmeleon, metal claw!" Kai yelled. Charmeleon's arm glowed silver, then Charmeleon charged at its opponent, a rock type pokemon called Graveler. the attack hit graveler head on nearly knocking it out. "nice try," said graveler's trainer. "but Graveler's ability is sturdy. This means you cant knock it out with one hit. but on the other hand, Graveler can. Graveler! use stone edge!"

Graveler raised its arms as many pointed stones appeared and floated around Graveler. Graveler pointed it arms at Charmeleon, which then triggered the stones to shoot themselves towards the fire pokemon. Charmeleon stared at the stones as they came closer. Graveler's trainer grinned as he saw the huge explosion that followed the attack. the trainer picked up his pokeball, getting ready to return Graveler the moment the judge said he had won. "there is no way that Charmeleon survived that attack." he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Kai. Charmeleon emerged unscathed as the dust cleared, clearly agitated.

"but, how?" asked graveler's trainer.

"stone edge has an 80% chance of hitting its target. its never gauranteed to hit, and that's what just happened. Charmeleon! metal claw!"

Charmeleon's arm glowed once again as Charmeleon brought its hand down on Graveler's head. Graveler stumbled around for a few seconds, then blacked out.

"Graveler is unable to battle! The winner is Charmeleon, so the match goes to Kai!" shouted the judge.

Charmeleon jumped onto Kai's head, clearly happy that they had won the battle. It had been a month since they had started the training exercises with Rhodo and Elma, and it had paid off. Anyone in this arena could look at the two partners, and not find any trace that the two of them had any problems with trusting the other.

**food court:**

Dashian patiently waited on the line of the food court, a red and white pokeball in his pocket. He had no need to look at the menu for the day, because he already knew what he was going to order. in fact, Dashian wasn't even hungry at all. He just had to meet someone here.

As Dashian walked up to the register, the woman at the register asked him what he wanted. "i'll have a cheese steak, please." Dashian said, putting his hands into his pockets and grabbing onto the pokeball in his pocket. A few minutes later, Dashian payed for the food and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. Dashian didn't intend on even taking a bite of his meal. he just took it out of the brown paper bag that it was in, and placed it on the table. he then took the pokeball out of his pocket, and placed it on the table. A few moments passed by, then a boy from another table made quick eye contact with Dashian. It lasted for a split second, but Dashian already knew what it meant. The boy from the table got up, walked over to the trash can, and threw his trash into it. He then walked over into the forest. Dashian, who had watched the whole thing from his peripheral vision, got up, without even bothering to throw out his food, and followed the same path that the boy had taken towards the the forest. As Dashian walked into the forest, away from the food court, he looked around to see that the boy was no where to be found.

"hello?" said Dashian. "i'm here. I did what you told me to do. i'm ready." to prove it, Dashian took the pokeball out of his pocket and waved it around in the air.

_"is it in its final stage?" _asked a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, but at the same time from nowhere.

"yes" answered Dashian, still looking around.

_"good. And you can stop looking around like an idiot. I'm up here."_

Dashian looked up to see a figure in an orange cloak standing on one of the branches in the tree above him. The figure jumped down and landed in front of Dashian. "Why the cloak?" Asked Dashian.

_"Your Headmaster was very close to finding us. We need to wear these cloaks in order to keep hidden from him." _said the Orange cloak.

"That's great." Said Dashian. "I did what you asked me to. Now what?"

As a response, the Orange cloak lifted its hand. Resting on the palm, there was a blue pokeball with two red stripes. The orange cloak pressed the button on the great ball, and Dashian had no time to react as a white flash erupted from the pokeball, charged at him, and he blacked out.

When Dashian awoke, he found himself sitting in a metal chair, his arms and legs strapped to the chair, making him unable to move. When he looked to his left, he saw a computer, and a dome shaped machine with many wires coming out of it. On the top of the machine lay a red and white pokeball, which Dashian realized to be Drapion's pokeball when he looked down and saw that there was no pokeball on his belt.

Dashian looked up suddenly when he saw the orange cloaked figure appear with two black cloaked figures. The two black cloaks, without saying a word, walked over to the computer and started typing. The orange cloak walked over to Dashian.

_"awake, are we? Sorry for knocking you out, it had to be done for security purposes and all that. Now, can we please remove the poor boy from the chair?" _The Orange cloak asked the Black cloaks. One of them pressed a few buttons on the keypad, and Dashian was freed from the chair.

_" Now, we are going to upgrade your Drapion, but I want you to remember that the serum that we will be using is still in its prototype form, which means that it isn't finished yet. The serum will still enhance Drapion's effects in battle, but the serum will be visible, which means that it might be a good idea to not use Drapion in battle for a while, or at least not around other trainers. Now, come with me." _The orange cloak grabbed Drapion's pokeball, then walked out of the room. Dashian hesitated for a moment, then followed after him. The two walked down what seemed to be an endless corridor, with many black cloaked figures walking past them. Most didn't seem to notice them, but once or twice Dashian could have sworn he saw a few of the black cloaks glancing in their direction. But he couldn't see their faces, so he couldn't be too sure.

Finally, the Orange cloak and Dashian arrived at a small room. In the middle of the room, there were many vials and tubes, all filled with different colored liquids. Standing in front of the tubes was another cloaked figure, this time wearing a red cloak. He was muttering to himself, mixing different tubes and vials, then typing on his computer, then mixing more tubes and vials.

The Orange cloak walked up to the red cloak and said _"I got the test subject, just like you said."_

_"Bring him here." _Said the Red cloak.

The Orange cloak turned around and beckoned for Dashian to walk into the room. The Red cloak looked at him and said: _" He will do. I'll be right back"_

The Red cloak then turned and walked to a door in the corner of the room. The Red cloak walked through and closed the door behind him. A few moments later, the Red cloak walked back into the room, carrying a big metal cylinder with two wires sticking from it. The Red cloak then walked over to the vials and tubes, reached underneath the table and pulled out a jug of orange liquid. He then began to pour the liquid into the cylinder, and screwed the top shut when it was full. He then grabbed the pokeball from the Orange cloak's hand, and brought it into the other room. After ten minutes, the Red cloak emerged from the room and held out Drapion's pokeball. At first, Dashian thought that they had done nothing to Drapion. But the moment that Dashian's hand touched the pokeball, he knew that he was wrong. He felt a sudden surge of energy, he felt as if no one could defeat him in battle.

_"Remember, do not use that pokemon until you we say that you can. This may be a prototype, but if anyone were to find out about it, then our entire operation would be ruined. I suggest that you catch another pokemon to use in battle, to use until the time is right. And do not let anyone come into contact with this pokeball. Now, off you go." _Said the Red cloak, holding up a blue pokeball with two red stripes. Before the Red cloak pressed the button, Dashian already knew what was going to happen.

Dashian woke up on his bed, still fully dressed. He looked over to his desk, where three pokeballs sitting there, Drapion's pokeball being one of them. Dashian looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. He walked over to his desk and picked up Drapion's pokeball. He was once again filled with the strong sensation. that he couldn't be beaten in battle. He itched to test Drapion's new form, to even see if any physical changes had been done to Drapion. But he knew that he needed to keep the experiment a secret, so he opened up one of his desk drawers, and put Drapion's pokeball inside.

Back at the secret facility, the Orange cloak and Red cloak were talking about what had happened.

_"yes, he is our test subject, but he hasn't been with us since the beginning! He doesn't know anything of our secret organization. If he tells anyone about us, we are finished!" _Said the Orange cloak.

_" That's why he won't tell anyone. Even if he tries to, he will find himself unable to." _Said the Red cloak, mixing two vials of different colored liquids.

_"What do you mean?" _Asked the Orange cloak, confused.

_"Send Fantasy to watch after Dashian." _said the Red cloak.

**Training Arena:**

Kai grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face as he and Charmeleon finished training. " That was a good training session, Charmeleon!" Said Kai. Charmeleon looked at Kai and cheerfully agreed in the only way it knew how: by saying its name. "Char-Charmeleon!" Suddenly, it stopped, and started growling at something.

"What is it?" Asked Kai. He turned to look at what Charmeleon was staring at. On the other side of the training arena, stood a figure in a blue cloak.

"What do you want?" Asked Kai, sensing that this person, if it was even a person, wasn't very friendly.

_"I come with a message." _Said the Blue cloak. _" A darkness is rising within the academy. One that you belived to be a close ally may turn out to be one of your worst enemies. And when the time comes, an enemy from your past will come back to haunt you, an enemy that even the strongest man you knew couldn't defeat. Be prepared, because soon, the battle of your life will commence, and you will have to battle against the Cloak of Despair."_

"What does that mean?" Asked Kai.

Instead of replying, the Blue cloak reached into its cloak. This triggered Chameleon to attack. Before it was halfway across the field, however, the Blue cloak opened a Blue pokeball with two red stripes on it. As the great ball opened, a flash of white light erupted from it, blasting past Charmeleon, one-shotting it. Kai was given no time to react as the white flash raced towards him, and then he blacked out.

Kai awoke in his bed. He looked over to his desk to find Charmeleon's pokeball sitting there, safe. He sighed. The door to his room opened, and Drake walked in.

"Hey, Kai! I didn't expect you to be back so soon from your training! Hey, its only been a week here at the Bisharp dorm, but I already feel like we are fitting in. And even Violet happened be here. Crazy, right?"

As Drake continued to ramble on, Kai replayed what the Blue cloaked figure had said to him: _"One that you believe to be a close ally may turn out to be one of your worst enemies"_

_"Is Drake the enemy that the Blue cloaked figure was talking about?" _thought Kai.


	8. Ursaring's Ambush

**HEY GUYS! WHATS UP? FIRST, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THETIME TO THANK THOSE THAT HAVE STAYED WITH THE STORY ALL THIS TIME, AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK NEWER READERS FOR CHOOSING TO READ THIS FANFIC WHEN THERE ARE MANY OUT THERE. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, AS THAT WAS THE START TO THIS FANFIC FINALLY GETTING SOME ACTION HERE! ANYWAYS, I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO HURRY UP AND READ THE FANFIC, SO I WILL SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I DO WN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE, HOWEVER! I ALSO OWN BATTEL ISLAND!**

**PROF. GARY OAK'S OFFICE: 7:00 AM**

"Is that so?" Said Prof. Gary Oak, who was sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of coffee. He looked up at the boy who was standing at the other side of his desk, no emotion on his face except for seriousness.

"Yes," said Kai, hands in his pockets, since he didn't know what else to do with them.

Prof. Gary Oak took another sip of coffee before replying "And what this man told you, you told me exactly what he said?"

"Yes." Kai repeated.

Prof. Gary Oak placed his coffee mug on his desk, then said, "Ok then, Kai. That's fine. I will deal with the rest myself. Go back to your dorm room and get ready for classes. They will be starting soon."

Kai nodded, then turned and left the office, closing the door behind him. A few seconds after he did so, Prof. Gary Oak reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. It was rectangular and almost as thin as paper, but it had many uses.

Prof. Gary Oak took the device and pressed a few buttons on it. After a few moments, the face of another person appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Gary!" Said Prof. Birch.

"Hello Prof. Birch. I am afraid that I have some bad news to share with you." Said Prof. Gary Oak, once again picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip. Prof. Birch waited anxiously for the news, although by the tone of Gary's voice, he already had an idea of what he was going to say.

Prof. Gary Oak put the coffee mug down on the desk again, then turned to face the image of Prof. Birch.

"They're back." He said.

**BISHARP BATTLE CLASS:**

Buizel dodged left as a charge beam attack flew right by it, nearly missing Buizel by inches. Buizel then jumped up as its body was enveloped in a stream of water. It jettisoned itself towards its opponent, a green and yellow pokemon called Electrike. As Electrike watched Buizel came closer, its body sparked with electricity. A moment before Buizel's attack made contact with Electrike, Electrike let loose all of the electricity it was charging up, and aimed it at Buizel. Electrike was blown back from the aqua jet attack, but Buizel had been paralyzed from the thunder wave.

Electrike quickly got to its feet, and started charging up for another attack, meanwhile Buizel stayed on the ground, barely moving. Little shocks of electricity were visible on Buizel's body. It would be unable to dodge the next attack.

"End match! Buizel is unable to battle! Electrike wins!" Yelled Prof. Sycamore.

Violet huffed with defeat. This was her ninth loss in a row. If she didn't get a win soon, she would fail the class, and probably get kicked off the island as well.

**VIOLET'S DORM ROOM: 3:00 P.M.**

Violet was laying on her bed, thinking of the previous battle she had only a few hours ago. _"Nine battles,"_ she thought. _"I lost nine battles, all in a row. What is happening to me? Why can't I win? I was doing so great, and then I just started losing. And both Kai and Drake have gotten so strong over the past month. Am I going to be left behind in terms of power?"_

Violet looked over at her desk, where Buizel's pokeball rested. Violet thought of her two closest friends, and how strong they were compared to her. Violet suddenly sat up and grabbed the pokeball off of her desk.

_" I refuse to be left behind! I'm going to get stronger!" _Violet thought as she walked out the door.

**PRACTICE ARENA: 3:20**

As Violet approached the arena, she saw that there were already two trainers there, one with a Charmeleon and the other with a Misdreavus. The two were locked into an intense battle. Violet turned and began to walk away.

It wasn't until she had been walking for ten minutes that Violet realized that she was lost. She was in the middle of the BATTEL FOREST, but she had no idea how she had got there.

Suddenly, Violet heard a cackle that seemed to be coming from the trees. She looked up and saw a figure in a black cloak. It jumped down from the branch it was standing on and faced Violet. It held out its hand, and on the Palm of its hand was a pokeball.

"You want to battle?" Asked Violet, pulling out Buizel's pokeball. "Alright, go! Buizel!" Buizel appeared before Violet in a burst of white light, immediately sensing danger and ready to fight.

The cloaked figure threw its pokeball into the air, and an Ursaring burst from its pokeball, ready for a brawl.

"Buizel! Aqua Jet!" Buizel's body was enveloped in a stream of water as it shot towards Ursaring. Ursaring raised its right arm, which glowed a dark purple, and struck at Buizel with its shadow claw as it got in range of Ursaring's attack. Buizel fell amd put its arms down on the ground and swung around, lashing out at Ursaring again with an Aqua Tail. Ursaring blocked Buizel's attack once again with a swift Brick Break. It then grabbed hold of Buizel's Tail, and threw it up into the air with amazing force. Ursaring then raised its arm, and shot a focus blast at Buizel. Buizel enveloped its body in a swirl of water and used its Aqua jet to dodge the attack, barely missing it by inches. Buizel charged at Ursaring, but Ursaring raised its left arm, which glowed purple, and grabbed Buizel, making it unable to move. After a moment Ursaring tossed Buizel up a few inches from its palm, then slashed at Buizel with another Shadow claw. Buizel fell back, but got to its feet almost instantly. Ursaring was standing above Buizel almost instantly, though. It grabbed at Buizel again, and threw it in Violet's direction with incredible force.

Kai and Drake had just finished with their practice battle when they heard a scream coming from the forest nearby. The two boys returned their pokemon and raced towards the forest. When they got to where they had heard the scream, they saw Violet and her Buizel battling an Ursaring. When Kai saw the trainer, however, he was instantly reminded of the figure in the blue cloak. Kai and Drake both threw their pokeballs into the air, and released Charmeleon and Misdreavus. The moment they did so, however, two more black cloaked figures jumped down from the trees and released their pokemon: a Zangoose and a Beheeyem.

Drake instantly reacted against the Beheeyem. "Shadow ball! Now!" He yelled. Misdreavus started to charge up the Shadow ball, but before it was able to shoot the attack, Beheeyem reacted faster, knocking Misdreavus out with one Dark pulse. Charmeleon was slashing endlessly at Zangoose with metal claw, but Zangoose was nimbly dodging the grabbed onto Charmeleon's Metal claw, and with its free hand, Zangoose hit Charmeleon in the stomach with Shadow claw, knocking Charmeleon out.

"They didn't even have to move from the spot they were standing at to beat us," said Drake. "This isn't good."

Buizel wasn't having much luck against Ursaring, either. It was getting tossed around and beat up badly.

Buizel got to its feet slowly as Ursaring walked towards it. Ursaring was clearly having fun torturing it, because it hadn't finished Buizel off yet. As Ursaring walked towards Buizel, Violet notice something on Ursaring's back. It looked like a silver cylinder with orange liquid inside. There were tubes sticking out of the cylinder and into Ursaring's arms. Violet didn't know what it was, but she knew it was making Ursaring stronger. Suddenly, and got an idea.

"Buizel, use Aqua jet to get behind Ursaring!" Yelled Violet.

Buizel immediately obeyed, enveloping itself once again in a stream of water. It jettisoned itself towards Ursaring, waiting for the slightest sign of a counterattack from Ursaring. When Ursaring's arm started to glow purple, Buizel dodged right and was instantly behind Ursaring. Buizel saw what was on Ursaring's back, and shot forward before Ursaring could turn around, and slammed into the cylinder with all its might. The cylinder shattered, and both Ursaring and Buizel fainted. Buizel fainted because of exhaustion, and Ursaring fainted because it just had all the power drained from it. The black cloaked figures instantly withdrew their pokemon and retreated.

Later that day, after a checkup with the school nurse, the group of three reported to the Prof. Gary Oak's office and told him about the encounter with the cloaks earlier that day. They also gave him the cylinder that Violet had shattered. When the three had left the room, Prof. Gary Oak called the rest of the professors for a meeting regarding the threat.

**SECRET FACILITY:**

The Red cloak is once again in his room, working with many vials and tubes of many different colors. A black cloak walks in.

_"The prototype has failed. We need the formula ready very soon." _says the Black cloak.

_"I am working. I will finish the formula soon." _Replies the Red cloak

_"I need a time. When will you be done?" _Asks the Black cloak.

_"The formula will be ready on the day that the BATTEL FOUR fights the four strongest students on the island." _Says the Red cloak.


	9. Preparations for war

**What's up, guys! I know that it has been a while since I last uploaded chapter to the story, but alas! I am not dead! I was merely spending time exploring other parts of fanfiction, like forums! And many of these forums that I have joined are quite amazing! But let's not get off task! Let the next chapter begin!**

**Professor's lounge:**

Prof. Gary Oak was standing at the front of the room, with a map of the entire island taped to the wall. He was talking to all the professors about the cloaked figures that had been spotted by not only Kai Drake and Violet, but by many of the other students as well. In the back of the room, four trainers, three male and one female, sit. One of these trainers can be recognized as Rhodo.

"These cloaked figures were first seen by Kai, who was at the training arena at the time. They were also spotted just a few days later by Violet, who had been in the forest not too far from the arena. There have been other sightings of these figures around the island, attacking many students. We must find a way to counter these figures." Said Prof. Gary Oak.

Prof. Juniper spoke "I'm sure that whatever they are trying to accomplish this time, it will probably be the same as last time, right? If that is the case, shouldn't we evacuate all the students from the island, and have all of us professors and the BATTEL FOUR handle things here?"

One of the trainers in the back of the room began to speak up. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt, and grey sweat pants. His sneakers were black, and his spiky hair had a part that fell over his right eye. He was stood at roughly five feet, 7 inches. "I don't think that would work, Prof. Juniper. The cloaks have an army, if what happened last time is the same as this time. Just us won't be enough to combat the cloaks. We are going to need to need to train the students to deal with these cloaks. We can't just have these students turn tail and run at the first sign of danger. We are going to have to make sure that the students can defend themselves. They came here to learn to become Pokemon trainers, and a trainer must be able to defend himself when faced against a strong enemy."

"Thank you for your opinion, Zach." Said Prof. Juniper. "But what I am trying to say is that these cloaks have technology that makes them stronger than normal. You have all seen it just now. The canister that was given to us from Violet was on the back of the Pokemon that had attacked her. She was barely able to defeat it before Buizel collapsed from exhaustion. We need to be able to rival these cloaks, but at the same Timex we must ensure the safety of the students."

Another one of the trainers in the back stood up. This one wore circular glasses, and had a small case of overbite. He wore a red plaid shirt and brown jeans, and had brown loafers. His brown hair was very short, and looked like it had been shaved. When he spoke, his voice sounded nasal.

"I have a suggestion, if I might share it." He said.

"Go ahead, Chad. We would like to hear your suggestion." Said Prof. Gary Oak.

Chad began to speak. "Basically, students from around the island have been attacked by these cloaked figures. We cannot evacuate them, since they are trainers and this is one of the dilemmas a trainer must face during their journey. We also won't have enough trainers to combat the opponent. If they stay here, they won't be able to do too much without the proper training. I propose that we make a class for all four dorms to be trained to combat the cloaks. This will not intervene with the tradition of the island, where the best trainer from each dorm will battle us, the BATTEL FOUR. Instead, _the_ trainer at the top of the class in each dorm will get the chance to battle one of us. It would be training for war while also keeping the original tradition."

The professors began to nod in agreement. They all liked the idea.

"All right then. Looks like we have all agreed on a way to fight against the cloaks. For the professors, please continue on with your usual routine. For the BATTEL FOUR, I would like it if you were to start preparations for the new class. As for me, I will be calling a few trainers that might be of help. Everyone, you are dismissed." Said Prof. Gary Oak.

Everyone began to walk out of the room, with Prof. Gary Oak being the last one out. The professors walked to their offices, while the BATTEL FOUR made their way to Rhodo's cave to begin preparations for the class.

When Prof. Gary Oak got to his office, he walked over to the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds a voice was heard on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello. This is Gary Oak of the BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY. We are in a tough spot, and need strong trainers sent over to help us."

_"Gary! It's been a while since we last spoke. Alright then, I'll send over my team to help you guys out, alright?"_

"That won't do, I'm afraid. I'm calling the champions or each region to help us in this time of need. Your team cannot combat them, but you can, Lance."

_"Alright. I'll be there soon. Hang in there, Gary."_

"I'll try."

**2 Days Later**

A big, white yacht was cruising its way through the coast of the Kanto region. Besides the staff that was hired to work for the owner of the yacht, there were only seven passengers that were traveling on the yacht. Anyone who saw five of these seven would know instantly who they were. These were the champions of their respective regions: Lance, Steven Stone, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha. They were on their way to the Battel Academy Island, who had asked for their help in defeating the mysterious cloaked figures that had appeared on the island. The sixth and seventh people were not champions at all, but instead are members of the police force. One male, the other female with an Arcanine by her side. They were less commonly known among most people, but those who do know them would recognize them as Officer Jenny and Looker of the police force. Alder could be seen talking to a very bored looking Cynthia, who he was most likely flirting with. Steven was speaking with Diantha about his region and about a big battle that had recently happened between two pokemon of legend in his region. Lance was currently in another room, speaking on the phone with someone, who would most likely be Prof. Gary Oak. Meanwhile, Looker and Jenny are speking with each other about how they should handle the mysterious enemy. Suddenly, there was a flash of lighting, a large clap of thunder, and Arcanine jumped up suddenly barking at the window that showed the front deck of the yacht.

"What is it, Arcanine?" Asked Jenny, startled by her pokemon's strange behavior. "What's the matter?" she asked again.

"It would seem that we have company." Cynthia pointed out. She was staring at five figures that were standing on the front deck of the yacht in the pouring rain. Four of the five seemed to be cloaked, but the one in the middle seemed to have the features like that of a harlequin, but with a blue color scheme.

Lance had finally come out of the other room. "Diantha, Cynthia, Alder and Steven, come with me. Jenny and Looker, you stay here." He said. The four other champions got up, pokeballs in hand, and walked out of the room. Looker and Jenny watched as the reappeared a moment later outside on the front deck of the yacht in the rain.

"What are you doing here? Did you sneak on? Why are you here?" asked Cynthia.

The harlequin spoke up. "So many questions. Unfortunately, now is not the time to answer these questions. In fact, it isn't even the right time for you to be here yet."

"What do you mean?" yelled Alder.

"Calm down. What I'm saying is that you must turn back for now. It is not time for you to enter the academy just yet. You must wait until the preparations are complete. Only then will you be able to enter the academy."

"Not a chance. We are going to help our friends at the academy and that is final!" challenged Diantha.

"Well then. Looks like you people are getting quite agitated over this. I will give you one last warning: Leave now, or we will destroy you." Threatened the harlequin.

Lance pulled out a pokeball. "It doesn't matter what you try to do to stop us, we just have to hold you off until we can get to the island."

The harlequin pulled out a pokeball. "I think that even you five, the best trainers in your regions, will have trouble doing even that." He said. "You are not going to get to the island until the preparations have been completed."

"Oh yes, we are," Lance said. "Dragonite, go!" He yelled, throwing out a pokeball into the air. A yellow Dragon type Pokemon burst from the ball. "Dragonite!" It growled, ready to battle at it's trainer's command. Steven, Alder, Cynthia and Diantha did the same, sending out Metagross, Bouffalant, Garchomp and Gardevoir. The four black cloaks mirrored the champions moves, sending out a Magmortar, Toxicroak, Hydreigon and a Muk. The harlequin twirled around and threw his pokeball into the air. A beam of white light streamed from the pokeball, and a Slowbro burst from the pokeball.

"You four get the trainers in the cloaks. I'll handle the Slowbro!" Lance yelled to the other champions, hoping they would be able to hear him in the pounding rain.

The harlequin took this chance to attack Lance. "Slowbro, ice beam!" He commanded.

Slowbro feared back it's head, light blue energy forming in it's mouth.

"Don't let him attack! Extreme Speed Dragonite, now!" Lance yelled. Dragonite immediately burst forward with surprising speed, pulling it's arm back for a punch. But the moment before the attack connected, Dragonite flew to the side as an ice beam attack barely missed it.

_"How?"_ Lance thought. _"How could he have possibly been able to attack with ice beam before extreme speed?"_

"Use Psychic, Gardevoir!" Diantha yelled. Gardevoir raised it's arms as a purple light glowed from them. It focused it's attack on the Muk that it was fighting. Before it's attack reached its opponent, the Muk disappeared. Gardevoir looked around confused, before Muk appeared again behind Gardevoir, and fired off a gunk shot attack from its mouth. Diantha called out to Gardevoir, but was too late. The attack hit Gardevoir in the back, and it crumpled to the floor, weakened from the super effective attack.

Bouffalant lowered it's head, snorted and charged at Toxicroak, aiming for a Head Charge attack. Toxicroak chuckled before it slid under Bouffalant. It punched at Bouffalant's underbelly with a poison jab, and Bouffalant immediately howled from the pain and began to stagger, unable to regain it's balance.

"Bouffalant, are you alright?" Alder yelled over the pouring rain.

Bouffalant replied with a snort and nod of its head, finally regaining it's posture.

"Good! Now, use Head Charge!" He yelled again.

Metagross was blown back from Magmortar's Fire Blast attack. It had managed to dodge the full brunt of the attack, but had not been quick enough to dodge the entire blast. Metagross' legs nearly gave out as it suffered damage from its burn. Steven clenched his teeth as he saw what a tough spot he was in.

"Metagross, we cannot give up! Use rock tomb!" He yelled. Rocks began to appear above Magmortar, then suddenly smashed into it, encasing it in a tomb of rocks. Steven smiled, seeing that Metagross had successfully subdued their opponent. But a moment later, the smile was wiped off of his face as Magmortar appeared a moment later above Metagross, it's cannon arm pointed down at Metagross' head.

"Metagross, watch out! It's above you!" Steven shouted. Metagross was unable to look up due to it's physical structure. Magmortar shot another fire blast from its arm, and this one hit it's target. Metagross staggered under the blazing heat of the attack combined with the pain from its burn.

"Garchomp, Dragon pulse!" Shouted Cynthia. Garchomp obeyed, opening it's mouth and firing a strong purple beam towards the opposing Hydreigon. Hydreigon dodged and shot back a Dragon pulse of its own, hitting Garchomp in the face. Garchomp was blown back, and fell on one knee. It quickly got back up, and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a second Dragon pulse attack from Hydreigon.

Looked and Jenny watched from inside the yacht. Arcanine, however, barked furiously at the Pokemon that were battling outside. It hadn't stopped barking since those weird people showed up. Jenny leaned down to try and calm Arcanine, when suddenly their was a shattering sound, and everything was covered in sheet after sheet of freezing rain. Looker jumped up and shielded Jenny from the glass, while Arcanine, now free, jumped out of the room through the broken window to join the fray. Garchomp, who had been thrown through the window by its opponent's Dragon rush attack, got up and rushed back out the window, a purple beam shooting from its mouth.

Arcanine jumped around, shooting a flamethrower attack whenever an enemy seemed to get too close to it. As it fought, it noticed a Pokemon standing at the top of the yacht. It quickly jumped up, making it's way towards the Pokemon. Jenny and Looker followed, Jenny nearly losing her footing as she tried to follow her Pokemon. Looker followed Arcanine's intended path, and saw a Pokemon that looked very similar to the Slowbro that was battling below them, but this one had a shelder on its head instead of on its tail. It seemed to be concentrating on something, but it's eyes didn't look like it was staring at anything. Looker recognized it as a Slowking.

Suddenly, Arcanine was nearly hit by a water pulse attack. The two police officers looked down to see the Slowbro looking up at them, before resuming it's battle with Dragonite.

"Your battle is with me!" Yelled Lance. "Dragonite, seismic toss!"

Dragonite picked up Slowbro and pulled it up into the sky. It then flew in a circle like motion, and threw Slowbro down onto the floor of the yacht. As Slowbro fell, it looked up and shot another ice beam at Dragonite. Dragonite nearly dodged the attack, but it's wing was struck by the attack, and was encased in ice. Dragonite began to lose control and fall due to having only one wing to fly with. Slowbro then blasted a water pulse right after, which struck Dragonite in the chest.

Slowbro crashed into the ground, but got up a moment later. Lance looked up at the Slowking.

"Your Pokemon should be slower than Dragonite. But it isn't. I'm guessing that the Slowking up there has something to do with that?" He asked.

The harlequin nodded. "No point in hiding it now. The reason why our Pokemon are so fast is because that Slowking is using trick room. It's power has been amplified so that it can use trick room on the entire yacht."

_"So that's why their Pokemon are so hard to beat." _Lance thought.

The harlequin chuckled. "Look around you. All your friends are struggling to match our strength. If you cannot defeat us, then you will have no chance of defeating our entire army."

At this moment, Slowbro shot another Ice beam at Dragonite. It blasted it in the face, and Dragonite fainted.

"See? You can't defeat us. Go back to your home region and train until you are strong enough." The harlequin said.

"No! We need to get to the island to help our friends!."

At that moment, the two trainers heard a thump behind them. The Slowking had been defeated, the many scorch marks on its body glueing who had beaten it.

"So be it. We have had to resort to force." The harlequin said through gritted teeth.

"This wasn't force?" Yelled Lance.

The harlequin raised his hands. "Mantine! Come forth!"

Suddenly, a large blue Pokemon rose out of the ocean. "Mantine!" It yelled.

The four cloaks recalled their Pokemon, then jumped onto the Mantine. The harlequin recalled his pokemon as well, and leapt from the boat onto the Mantine's back.

"Come back in a year!" The harlequin yelled over the roaring wind and pounding of the wind. "When the tournament against the BATTEL FOUR will take place, that is when the plan will be put into action! Until then, train as hard as you possibly can, until you are strong enough to defeat us."

Lance stepped forward, to the edge of the boat. "As if we would listen to you!" He yelled. "Dragonite, use-"

Lance never finished his sentence, because at that moment a Hydro pump blasted full force into the side of the yacht. There was a boom, and a large, gaping hole could be seen as the yacht began to sink. The champions left the cloaks be and raced to the back of the yacht, where the staff was already readying the life boats. The champions and the two police officers got into the life boat as it was lowered into the ocean. Following them was the staff. Two additional life boats were sent into the ocean, carrying the cooks, maids and butlers. The last life boat was lowered into the ocean just as the yacht sank. In the distance, a Mantine carried five people on its back, traveling in the opposite direction of the life boats.

** END OF CHAPTER! AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER SOONER, BUT THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGAN AND THERE HAVE BEEN LOTS OF THINGS HAPPENING. ANYWAYS, I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS A LITTLE QUICKER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE!**


	10. Violet's Nightmare

**HI GUYS! YES, I DO KNOW THAT I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT I WOULD TRY TO UPLOAD THESE CHAPTERS MORE OFTEN, BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING. THERE WAS CHISTMAS, AND I HAVE BEEN DOING WRESTLING IN SCHOOL, SO THAT HAS BEEN EATING UP A LOT OF MY TIME. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I HAVE BEEN HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A WHILE. LUCKILY, ON THE WAY TO A WRESTLING TOURNAMENT, I WAS BRAINSTORMING IDEAS FOR THE STORY, AND I FINALLY CAME UP WITH SOMETHING! SO I AM FINALLY BACK, AND READY TO WRITE! I WILL BE TRYING TO GET THE STORY TO FINALLY BEGIN TO PICK UP.**

_She had no idea where she was. It was so dark, and so cold. There was another feeling. One of betrayal. But why? She had no idea as to why she was feeling this. She could hear a voice, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. It sounded distorted, and weak. There was a small gleam of light, and as it grew larger and brighter, the distorted voice turned into that of an unpleasant scream, and became so loud that it was so unbearably painful, and the light became so unbearably blinding._

Violet woke in a cold sweat. She panicked in the dark for a few seconds, before realizing that she was in her room, and that it was just nighttime. Breathing heavily, Violet lay back down in her bed, trying to fall back to sleep. But every time it seemed as if she was about to fall asleep, she was awakened by the evil look of a red eye. Finally realizing she wasn't going to be able to go back to bed, Violet got up from her bed, and going to her desk, began to get her things ready for the school day.

A few hours later, Drake and Kai, awoken by their alarm clock, got out of their beds, and got dressed for school. They both grabbed their pokeballs and books, and locking the door behind them, the two walked into the Bisharp Dorm room. The place, being based off of the pokemon Bisharp, had a silver and black color scheme. The walls and rug were all black, with the three couches, one in the middle of the room, and the other two on either side of it. All three couches were the color silver. They were all facing towards the back of the room, towards a TV, which was also silver. Near the front of the room were three silver doors. Two of these doors were on the second floor of the dorm, one on the left and the other on the right. Both had a balcony-like platform protruding from them, and both had a silver spiral staircase leading down to the first floor of the dorm, both ending on opposite sides of the third silver door that sat underneath and between the two other doors.

Kai and Drake walked out of the door on the left, which was the entrance to the boys' dorm, and proceeded down the stairs. Greeting many of the Bisharp dorm members, the two boys walked out of the dorm, and into an even larger room. This room had four different doors, one of them being the silver door that led to the Bisharp dorm, with a picture of a Bisharp over it. There were three other dorm rooms, a blue door with a picture of a Milotic above it, a yellow door with a picture of a Jolteon above it, and a red door with a picture of a Magmortar above it. Each of these four dorms were on sides diagonal to each other, with the door that lead out of the room between the Bisharp and Magmortar dorms. The Milotic and Jolteon dorms were placed opposite of the Bisharp and Magmortar dorms.

Kai and Drake walked out of their dorms, and headed towards their first class for the day. When they got there, they took their seats and sat down. Kai looked around the room as he grabbed his books out of his backpack. Most of the kids in the Bisharp dorm had showed up already except for a few, one of them being Violet.

_"That's strange," _thought Kai. _"Violet is usually one of the first ones in class. Why hasn't she showed up yet?" _Kai noticed that Drake was thinking the same thing, since he too was looking at Violet's seat with a confused face on. He looked at Kai and mouthed the words _"Where's Violet?"_ Kai, shrugging his shoulders, answered back, _"I don't know."_ Drake and Kai shrugging their shoulders, turned back to focus their attention on the teacher.

After a few minutes, Violet walked into the class. She looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all in the past night. As she walked in, Kai and Drake looked at her, hoping to catch her attention, but she seemed not to notice them. Again, the two boys turned their attention back to the class, but not before exchanging a look between the two, knowing that something was wrong with their friend.

At that moment, the loudspeaker came on, and Prof. Gary Oak's voice filled the room.

_"Hello students! How are you doing today? First, I wanted start with saying that our staff is aware of the dangerous cloaked figures that are roaming around the island. We have requested help from strong trainers in the regions around the world. However, we are still awaiting their response. Now, to get our minds off of this dark time, let's focus on the bright side! In just one month, we will have our special "BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY" tournament, where we will have the top trainers from each dorm face off against the toughest trainers on the island and fight to earn the title of the BATTEL FOUR! So, you better try your hardest! This concludes our daily announcements, so you can continue on with your classes!" _

For the rest of the class, Kai could barely pay attention to what the teacher was talking about. His mind was set on a mixture of the upcoming tournament, and what had happened to Violet to make her act so weird.

When the class ended, Kai and Drake exchanged looks, nodded, and walked towards Violet. As Violet finished packing her books, she looked up, and seeing Kai walking towards her, she began to walk quickly towards the door. Drake, already being one step head of her, walked out of the door before her, and as she walked out of the room past him, Drake reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. At this same moment, Kai walked out of the room and walked behind Violet, that way she would be unable to get away.

"What happened?" Asked Drake.

"Nothing happened," said Violet, trying to push past Kai. "Move. I have a class I need to get to." She said.

This time, Kai grabbed Violet's arm. "No you don't," he said. "All Bisharp students have a free second period."

Violet looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with her two friends.

"I'm going to ask one more time. What happened?" Drake asked Violet.

"Does it have something to with those cloaked guys running around?" asked Kai.

"I don't know if it has to do with them or not." said Violet. "And about what happened, I don't know exactly what it means, but I think its a sign."

"A sign? What do you mean it's a sign?" asked Kai.

"Every night, I have the same dream." Violet said. "I can't see anything, but there is this voice. It sounds really distorted, and I can never tell what it's saying. The dream always ends the same way, with this blinding light, and a distorted scream. Then I wake up. And I can't go back to bed for the rest of the night. Every time I try to, I see this evil red eye staring at me, and fear keeps me awake."

Drake began to walk away. "Come with me," he said. "I'm taking you to Prof. Gary Oak to see what he can do about this."

Kai began to follow Drake. Violet stayed where she was standing for a few seconds, then reluctantly followed her friends to Prof. Gary Oak's office.

A few minutes later, the three friends arrived at Prof. Gary Oak's lab. When they walked in, they saw Prof. Gary Oak at his desk, talking on the phone with somebody. He noticed the three children walk in, and put up a finger as a silent way of saying _"One second."_

"Uh huh. Ok. You ran into trouble getting here? That can't be good. That's what they said? Alright, then we'll just have to wait until you can head back. You might have to bring your teams with you this time. I'm sorry, but I have guests right now. I'm going to have to call you back later. Smell ya later!" Prof. Gary Oak said as he quickly hung up. He looked at the the three children. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I've been having this really strange dream lately. Every time I go to sleep, I always end up in a dark area. I don't know what it is, but I can hear a voice, but I can never tell what it's saying. And every time, right before I wake up, there Is this light. And everything gets really bright, and I hear screaming. And then, I'm awake." Violet explained.

"And what about after the dream?" Prof. Gary Oak asked. "Is there anything that happens after the dream?"

"After I wake up, I can't go back to sleep. When I try to, I am always woken back up by this red eye that stares at me." Violet said.

The Professor got up from his seat and walked over to Violet. "To be honest, you aren't the first one to have been reported to have had a nightmare."

"Really?" Asked Violet. "So you believe me?"

"Even if there were no other reported nightmares, I'm pretty sure that I would still believe you, considering all of the crazy things that have been happening around the island lately." Prof. Gary Oak told her. "However, your dream is the first one like this"

"What do you mean?" Asked Drake. "What were the other nightmares about?"

"When the other students came to my office and told me about their nightmares, it was usually about something like a battle between them fighting the cloaked figures." Prof. Gary Oak explained. "At first, I didn't think much of it. I thought of it as nothing more than the human mind taking fears and transforming them into a nightmare. But as more and more students began to tell me of similar nightmares, I began to realize that it wasn't coincidence at all. Maybe it was a message from the past to the present."

"However, your nightmare is different than the others," he continued. "Instead of a battle, it was just darkness, an empty space. When you were in there, how did you feel? Did you feel scared?" He asked Violet.

"Yes, I felt scared." Violet answered. "But there was something else. I also felt betrayal. I don't know why, but I felt scared and betrayed."

Prof. Gary Oak walked back to his desk, and sat down. "Don't worry." He said. "I'll discuss this with the other professors, and see what they have to say." He reached into one of the drawers in his desk. He pulled out a small, brown notebook. He walked over to Violet and handed it to her. "In the meantime, I want you to keep a record for however long this happens, and I want you to record any changes in each dream for me, no matter how small, ok?"

"Of course," Violet said, taking the notebook. "I'll make sure I write everything down."

"Kai and I will make sure she keeps that promise," Drake said.

The young professor chuckled. "Good, I hope so. By the way, I noticed that you children only have one pokemon on each of your teams. Now, I don't know what that's about, but if you want to catch up with your fellow students, I suggest you go out and catch more pokemon. Especially if you want to have a fighting chance in the upcoming BATTEL ISLAND tournament."

"How many pokemon have most of the other students captured?" Asked Drake.

"Well, if you're asking about how many pokemon that students around your age and level have caught, I'm going to have to say about two or three. So luckily, you won't have to spend much time training with the pokemon you have caught." Prof. Gary said. "Although, you might want to start planning which pokemon you are looking to capture. There is only one month left before the tournament begins."

"True," Kai said. "We don't want to fall behind the other trainers on this island. We would be at an extreme disadvantage if we did that."

"Then it's settled. We should start thinking if which pokemon we should capture for our teams." Violet said excitedly.

"Hold on there, Violet," Drake said. "You should probably write down last night's dream into your notebook before you forget. Then you can come catch pokemon with us."

"Fine," Violet said, clearly reluctant.

"Good." Said Prof. Gary Oak with a smile. "I believe you three have a class soon. You should probably go and get to class before you are late. I have a call that I have to make."

"Alright professor. And thanks for helping us out," Kai said as he and the other two walked out of the office. "Come on guys, let's go."

After the three _students_ had left, prof. Gary Oak picked up the phone and began to dial. After a few rings, the person on the other end picked up.

_"I don't really appreciate you just hanging up like that."_

"Sorry, Lance," Prof. Gary Oak said. "Old habit. Now, what are we going to do about the enemy that has been attacking my students?"

_"Well, the best advice I can give you is to just get your students ready," _Lance said.

"Ready for what, Lance?"

_"Well, you are at war, after all," _Lance said. _"At this point, they must be ready to protect themselves, no matter the cost."_

"You can't be serious, Lance! The students are just children!" Prof. Gary Oak said.

_"You don't think the enemy knows that? You think they care?" Lance said. "The world is a cruel place, Gary, and right now, every single child on that island is learning that the hard way. Take the Hypno incident that happened a few years ago for example. Or what about the one that happened with that Banette? Those children payed the ultimate price because they weren't prepared. Your students however, are. If we couldn't get onto that island, I doubt they are letting anyone off. They must be prepared to fight."_

"I know," Prof. Gary Oak replied. "But no matter what the enemy, how rough the world is, at the end of the day, they are children. And I don't want to be the person that takes their childhood away from them."

_"I know it's rough. But it's either fight back or surrender. So which will it be, Gary?" _Lance asked.

Prof. Gary Oak paused for a few seconds, then sighed and said "Lance, I want you to get your team ready. Call the other champions and tell them to do the same. In one month, you will all head out here again to help us do battle against this enemy."

_"And you?" _Lance asked. _"What will you be doing during all this time while we are prepping our teams?"_

"Well, it's as you said," Prof. Gary Oak replied. "After all, we are at war."

**THAT WAS CHAPTER ELEVEN OF POKEMON BATTEL ISLAND ACADEMY! THIS WAS PROBABLY THE CHAPTER THAT I PUT THE MOST THOUGHT INTO, SO I HOPED THAT YOU GUYS LIKED IT! AGAIN, I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE GONE A FEW MONTHS WITHOUT UPLOADING, BUT I WILL TRY TO START GETTING MORE CHAPTERS UP SOONER! WITH THAT SAID, I WILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER! PEACE!**


	11. Separated

In their room at the Bisharp dorm, Kai and Drake were sitting on their beds, reading a few books that they had gotten at the school library. They were searching for new pokemon to add to their teams. After hearing about how many Pokemon the students in their grade had gotten, the two had been spending the entire day after class looking at the books in the library on ideas for which Pokemon they should try to catch. After the library had to close, the two had taken the books from the library to their rooms in order to be able to read more about the Pokemon that could be possible additions to their teams.

After looking through his second book, Kai shut the book. He looked across the room to where Drake was, who was also sitting on top of his bed, looking through a Pokemon book on how to catch ghost types.

"Hey, Drake," Kai said. "What types of Pokemon do you recommend that I try to catch? I have no idea where to start."

"Well, first you might want to have an idea of what type of Pokemon team you wanted to create," Drake said. "For example, I've taken a liking to dark and ghost type Pokemon. Maybe you might want to try to find Pokemon that could cover your Charmeleon's weak spots."

"What about you?" Kai asked. "Aren't you going to try to catch Pokemon that can cover Misdreavus' weak spots?"

"Nope," Drake answered. "I'm gonna try to catch Pokemon I think are cool. Sure, I could go for Pokemon that make up for what Misdreavus lacks, but remember that a big part of being a trainer is to use Pokemon that you think are really cool. If you are a trainer with a team of Pokemon that you don't really like, then it isn't exactly fun being a trainer."

"I guess that's one way to look at it," Kai said, reopening his book. "Hey, speaking of catching Pokemon, where do you think Violet got Buizel? I don't think she got Buizel on this island."

"Wait, she didn't?" Drake said in disbelief. "I always thought that she had. I saw a lot of water Pokemon at that pond we passed on that day you caught your Charmeleon. I had been thinking that she caught Buizel somewhere around there."

"Apparently not," Kai said. "Hey, it's getting late, and we have class tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, sure." Drake said. "Remind me to ask Violet how she got her Buizel in the morning."

**The Next Day**

The next day, after classes had ended, the three friends met at the front of the school. From there, they began to make their way towards the forest.

"So, did you two figure out which Pokemon to catch?" Violet asked the other two.

"Still working on it. I'll probably catch whatever Pokemon that looks cool or strong or something," Kai said.

"I can look, but most of the Pokemon that I'm looking for probably come out only at night," Drake said.

"Why didn't you just choose to catch Pokemon that are a little around our level? Like, Pokemon that come out around this time of day, and not Pokemon that come out at night. Kind of makes it easier to catch Pokemon, don't you think?" Violet said.

"Maybe, but most of the cooler looking Pokemon come out at night," Drake said.

"Not all of the cooler looking Pokemon," Kai said.

"Name one," Drake challenged.

Kai took his Pokeball out of his pocket and pointed to a Pokemon with white fur taking a sip of water by a pond.

Violet looked shocked. "Kai, wait! That's a-" She didn't get to finish he sentence as Kai threw his Pokeball into the air. "Charmeleon, go!" He yelled as Charmeleon appeared next to him in a flash of white light.

"Is that a dark type?" Drake said. "No way! I want that one!" Drake ran out, throwing his Pokeball as well. "Misdreavus, let's go!" He said.

"Guys, stop! We have to get out of here! That Pokemon is too dangerous!" Violet yelled.

However, the two hadn't heard her. The two were already engaged in a three way battle with the Pokemon. They were both trying to fight the Pokemon, and at the same time were trying to prevent the other from catching it. The wild Pokemon, however, seemed to be quite irritated with the two trainers for disturbing it. While Kai and Drake were busy fighting each other, the Pokemon began to rear back for an attack.

"Guys, stop fighting! Seriously, we need to leave!" Violet yelled. This time, she had grabbed her friends' attention.

"Why?" Kai and Drake yelled simultaneously.

"Because that Pokemon is an Absol!" Violet yelled back.

It hadn't been even two seconds after she had said that when Absol yelled and shout a wave of dark energy from it's body. The attack sent Charmeleon and Misdreavus reeling backwards.

"Dark Pulse," Drake said through gritted teeth. "That was Dark Pulse."

"Yeah, what did you expect this thing to know? Splash?" Violet asked. "Now let's go before-"

Violet's sentence was cut short once again as the three were hit by another Dark Pulse from Absol. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai could see Charmeleon hanging off the side of a cliff, with Misdreavus trying to pull it back up to safety.

Kai began to make his way over to Charmeleon, but was cut off when Absol jumped in front of him, blocking him. It began to growl at him, and it's body began to glow with a dark, purplish energy as it began it's next attack.

Suddenly, Absol was hit in the side by a jet of water, which sent it flying a few feet to the side. It got up a moment later, however, and shook the attack off like it was nothing. It roared at the Pokemon responsible for the attack: Violet's Buizel.

"Kai, Drake! Go help Charmeleon! I'll deal with Absol." Violet said. Drake and Kai began to run over to help Misdreavus get Charmeleon up, while Violet gave the next order. "Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Violet yelled. Buizel jumped up, and covering itself with a stream of water, jettisoned itself towards Absol. Absolutely jumped out of the way in time to dodge the attack, but wasn't ready for what came next.

Buizel spun back around in mid air. Absol was unable to turn around completely in time, and got rammed in the side by the powerful attack. This one actually hurt a little, unlike the first attack. Absol was able to overcome the pain easily, however. This wasn't the first trainer Absol had fought, and she certainly wasn't the strongest.

Absol roared again, and a purple ball of energy began to form in it's mouth. Absol reared back, then shot the ball forwards. The attack hit it's target successfully, ramming Buizel in the gut. Buizel fell back in pain, trying to catch it's breath. Absol took this chance, and unleashed another Dark Pulse. It slammed into Buizel, knocking it back with tremendous force into Charmeleon. The two Pokemon were sent flying off of the side of the cliff, Misdreavus was about to chase after the two to help them, when the Dark Pulse hit Misdreavus as well. Misdreavus fell to the ground, nearly unconscious, as the three trainers looked in fear at the Absol in front of them, who was readying another Dark Pulse.

Right before the attack left Absol's body, it was struck from underneath by another Pokemon using dig. Absol managed to steady itself before it fell over in pain. Absol began to try and regain it's breath after the attack hit it. This attack had landed a critical hit, mostly because Absol had let it's guard down.

Absol looked up and stared at the Pokemon that had entered the battle. It was a purple pokemon with black wings. It hovered above the ground by a few feet, staring menacingly at Absol.

"You're tougher than I thought," said a voice from behind Absol. Absol turned it's head to see a young boy who looked like he was in his late teenage years. He wore a beige hoodie and dark brown jeans. "I didn't expect a wild Pokemon like you to take a hit like that from Gliscor and still be conscious," The boy said.

"Rhodo?" Kai said, surprised.

The Absol growled, but the hit had dealt a lot of damage. The Pokemon's vision began to get blurry, and it was unable to focus on Gliscor. Absol backed up, still growling, and retreated into the forest.

"You guys alright?" Rhodo asked the three young trainers.

"It's not us you should be worried about," Kai said "Our Pokemon were just flung off of a cliff."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Rhodo yelled. He turned to Gliscor. "Gliscor, fly around down there," he pointed to the area under the cliff. "And see if you can find Charmeleon and Buizel. " After Gliscor nodded in agreement, Rhodo then turned back to the three trainers. "Alright, let's get a move on. We are going to have to take a path that goes down and around the cliffside. Luckily, my years of living in these woods have allowed me to map and memorize this entire forest." Rhodo began to walk, and the three young trainers followed closely behind.

* * *

Buizel and Charmeleon were falling, and fast. If they didn't do something, they were going to go splat as soon as they hit the ground. Buizel, thinking fast, used aqua jet. She flew through the air, her entire body encased in a stream of water. She then dove down, grabbing hold of Charmeleon, being careful not to let his tail touch the water. Buizel shot down into the ground, but she was unable to slow down. Before they hit the ground, Buizel pulled up away from the ground, then stopped her aqua jet. The two Pokemon went into a free fall, and then they hit the ground, and blacked out.

When Charmeleon and Buizel awoke, they found themselves in a small cave. There were two nest like beds in one corner near the back of the cave, one made of sticks, and lined with moss, and the other made of blankets and cushions. In another corner, there was a set of stones in a circular pattern. Charmeleon could smell the scent of various herbs and berries underneath the stones. There was a somewhat large sized stone that, based off of the smell that was wafting off of it, was used as a table for eating off of. In the front of the cave, multiple vines blocked the entrance from sight of intruders.

_"Ah, I see you two_ _have woken up." _Said a voice from behind the two Pokemon. When the two looked behind them, they saw a bird like Pokemon with white and blue feathers, and a yellow beak. It was a Swanna. _"How are you two feeling? You were in pretty rough shape when I found you two. Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, we're fine." _Charmeleon said. _"Where are we?"_ Buizel asked.

_"You are in my home. I know it doesn't look like much, but isn't all that bad. It hides us from enemies, such as those filthy evil men." _ Swanna said.

_"You mean those cloacked guys? We and our trainers were attacked by them once. They are not easy to defeat." _Buizel said.

_"No, they are not,"_ Swanna replied. _"In fact, many of the Pokemon in the forest have given up hope. There is only a few that still believe that things will get better."_

_"Wait, you said 'us.' Who else lives here?" _Charmeleon asked.

_"Why, my son of course,"_ Swanna said. _"In fact, he is one of the Pokemon left fighting those evil humans. In fact, I hope he is doing ok. It is getting dark, and he usually gets home at around this time."_

As if on cue, a four legged Pokemon with white fur and a horn walked through the vines into the cave. It was the Absol that had attacked them earlier. There was a look of shock on Charmeleon's, Buizel's and Absol's faces, then a challenging look.

_"Get behind us! We'll deal with him!" _Buizel said. She and Charmeleon stepped in front of Swanna, ready for a battle.

"_What are you two doing here?" _Absol growled. He narrowed his eyes. _"Get. Out. Now." _He said.

_"Wait!" _Swanna said. _"Charmeleon, Buizel, this is my son, Absol. Absol, these two are here because I brought them here. I found them injured when I was out collecting more berries an herbs."_

_"Mother! I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't go out of the cave when I am gone! What if those men had gotten you! I would never be able to forgive myself." _ Absol said, shocked that his mother left the cave while he was gone.

_"Well, it's a good thing they weren't there. And besides, who knows what could have become of these two if I wasn't there. They had fallen off a cliff!" _Swanna said.

_"Yeah, a cliff that your son threw us off of." _Charmeleon said.

Swanna looked at Absol. _"Is this true Absol? Why would you do that?"_

_"It wasn't on purpose. These two attacked me first, I was merely defending myself. I had no intention of throwing you two off of a cliff. My apologies." _Absol turned to his mother. _"Mother, have you treated their wounds?"_

Swanna nodded. _"Yes. Their wounds have been treated. Luckily, they weren't anything too severe. With some rest, they should be fine."_

_"Good. They can have some rest inside of their capsule prisons. You two will be leaving this place. Now. And you will not be coming back. Ever." _Absol said, giving Charmeleon and Buizel a death stare.

_"Absol! Don't be rude!" _Swanna scolded Absol. _"They are our guests! Treat them with some respect!"_

_"But Mother! They belong to humans!" _Absol said.

_"Not all humans are evil, Absol. You fail to realize that." _Swanna said. She stared at Absol menacingly, with a glare that was somehow even scarier than Absol's. _"Do you understand what I am saying?" _ She asked.

Absol hung his head, and stared at the ground, his eyes narrowed. _"Yes, mother." _He said. _"I understand. " _He turned to Charmeleon and Buizel. When he spoke, his words said _"I apologize," _but his glare told them he really meant _"watch your back."_

Swanna, however, pretended not to notice the glare that Absol had given their guests. _"So," _she began in a cheery voice. _"Who wants to eat dinner?"_

* * *

Rhodo and the three young had been walking for roughly two hours. Kai and Violet had begun to think that something bad had happened to their Pokémon after the first hour, and by the second hour they had begun to lose hope in finding their Pokémon at all. It especially wasn't helping that Gliscor had been coming back at least once every twenty minutes with no trace to be found of either Charmeleon or Buizel. It was extremely worrying to think that the two Pokémon had been possibly kidnapped by those mysterious cloaked trainers.

"Hey, we'll find them, don't you worry about it, ok?" Drake said in an attempt to cheer her two friends up. "I'm sure those two are fine. Trust me, there's no need to be worried about those two. Don't forget, this place is their home. They probably know it like the back of their hand."

"Still, with all of those cloaked freaks running around, we can never be too sure," Violet told Drake. It's almost like those guys become the shadows themselves. You don't even know that they are there until it is too late. I'm just scared that Buizel and Charmeleon might run into one of those guys."

"The last time we battled those guys, we didn't stand a chance. They took us out before ten seconds after the fight had even begun. Charmeleon and Buizel were decimated when we were there to fight alongside them. It's just scary to think what could happen to them if they run into one of the cloaked trainers when we aren't there to fight with them," Kai said.

"Yeah, well worrying about what might happen to your Pokémon if they run into a cloak won't really matter if we run into one and half of us don't have any Pokémon to defend ourselves with," Rhodo told Kai. "I think it's time to pack it up for the night. We can resume our search in the morning."

Kai was about to protest, but Drake put a hand on his shoulder and said "Rhodo is right, Kai. I think it's best to get some sleep for the night, and resume this in the morning. We won't be able to search if we get to tired."

"Fine," Kai said, clearly reluctant, but he knew that his friends were right. The four trainers went back to the Bisharp dorm room. When they got there, they said goodbye to Rhodo, who then headed straight for his secret base in the forest.

* * *

Buizel and Charmeleon slept in one corner of the cave, just a little bit away from Swanna and Absol. They slept on a few pillows from Swanna's nest, who had been willing to give them up just to make her guests comfortable. Absol, however, didn't seem to happy with this.

Well, they were supposed to be sleeping, however the events of that day kept them awake.

_"Hey, Charmeleon?" _Buizel whispered into the darkness. _"Are you awake, Charmeleon?"_

_"Yeah, I'm awake," _Charmeleon answered. _"Why? Are you OK?" _He asked.

_"I'm just, scared. What if something happens? " _Buizel said.

_"Everything is going to be fine, Buizel." _Charmeleon whispered back. _"Don't worry, our trainers will come find us." _

_"I know that, Charmeleon," _Buizel whispered. _"I know that they won't stop searching for us until they find us. That isn't what I'm worried about, though."_

_"Then what are you worried about?" _Charmeleon asked.

_"Those cloaked trainers. What if they attack Kai or Violet while they are searching for us?"_ Buizel said. _"We have already fought them before, and we have seen their power. If our Kai or Violet run into them while looking for us, then they will have no Pokemon to defend themselves with. If I learned that they died looking for us, I don't know how I could live with myself."_

_"Well then, first thing in the morning, we set out for the academy," _Charmeleon said. _"If we can get one of the professor's attention, then maybe we could get them to contact Kai and Violet, and tell them that we are back."_

_"That's a good idea, Charmeleon. If we are gonna make it all the way back, then we best be getting some rest," _Buizel said. She closed her eyes, and Charmeleon could soon hear her breath slow down as she fell into sleep.

_"Goodnight, Buizel," _Charmeleon whispered, even though he knew that Buizel had already fallen asleep. He then closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

While all this had been happening, the two Pokemon were completely unaware that Absol was awake, and had been listening in on their conversation.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A LONG, LONG TIME (please don't kill me) BUT I SHOULD REALLY BE ABLE TO START UPLOADING FASTER NOW. ORIGINALLY, I WAS ONLY GOING TO DO, LIKE WHAT? ONE CHAPTER A MONTH? BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT WITH THE BIG PROJECT THAT I HAD IN MIND FOR MY POKEMON SERIES, DOING THESE CHAPTERS ONCE PER MONTH, IT WOULD LITERALLY TAKE YEARS TO FINISH MY POKEMON SERIES. AND I REALLY WANT TO GET THESE STORIES DONE BECAUSE I HAVE A MINECRAFT SERIES THAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE NOW. WHAT I AM MOST LIKELY GOING TO DO IS FINISH ONE POKEMON ARC, THEN WRITE ONE STORY FOR MINECRAFT. I MIGHT DO IT THIS WAY SO THAT I CAN GET BOTH SERIES OUT AT ROUGHLY THE SAME TIME. SO, AFTER I HAVE FINISHED THE INTRODUCTION ARC FOR MY POKEMON SERIES, I MAY THEN BEGIN MY FIRST MINECRAFT STORY. IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE ABOUT THE ARCS IN MY POKEMON SERIES, THEN JUST VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE! SO, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, PEACE OUT!**


	12. Battle plan

The next morning, after Buizel and Charmeleon woke up, they decided to leave the cave. They didn't want to seem rude, but they would rather that they find their trainers instead of the other way around. They didn't want a battle to ensue in the cave. They knew that Absol would be able to hold his own, but they didn't want Swanna to get caught in the middle of the fight. She was tough, but in her old age, Swanna would not be able to stand her ground in a battle.

As Charmeleon and Buizel stepped outside the cave, a voice from above spoke up. _"Leaving so soon?"_ It asked.

Surprised, Charmeleon and Buizel looked up to see Absol sitting on the roof of the cave. They had been in such a hurry to leave that they hadn't noticed that Absol wasn't in his nest.

_"What are you doing up there?" _asked Buizel. _"Why aren't you inside, sleeping?"_

_"You know," _Absol replied. _"I could say the same to you. Shouldn't you be resting?"_

_"We decided to leave early," _Charmeleon said. _"If our trainers found us here with you, there is no telling what could happen."_

_"Besides, why do you care?" _Buizel asked. _"I thought you wanted us gone the first chance you got."_

_"Don't get me wrong, I want you two as far away from me as possible," _Absol told them. _"However, my mother did tend to your wounds, even though she didn't know you and she could have left you two unconscious and vulnerable, where it would be easy for those cloaked trainers to find you. I'm sure the least you could do for her is give her a simple 'thank you.'"_

_"Fine. But after that Charmeleon and I are gone," _Buizel said

_"That's fine with me," _Absol said. _"The sooner, the better." _Absol then stood up and leapt off of the roof of the cave. He walked past Charmeleon and Buizel, and began to head into the forest._ "Oh, and keep an eye on my mother until I get back, could you?"_ He said as he walked away.

_"Where are you going?" _Charmeleon asked. _"Aren't you staying with us? I thought you didn't trust us."_

_"I hate you. And while I never said I trusted you, my mother sure doesn't think that you two are bad company," _ Absol answered. _"As for where I'm going, I have to meet with the remaining Pokemon in this forest that actually want to do something about these cloaked trainers." _Absol continued to walk away. _"Now, get back in the cave and keep an eye on my mother. There have been times when she has almost been captured by a cloaked trainer."_

* * *

Absol walked into a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a large rock. There are several Pokemon in the clearing, however only one of them sat on top of the rock.

Absol leaped up and took his seat on the top of the large rock. To his right sat a Murkrow. Below them there was a small group of Pokemon. In the group, there was a Shiftry, a Timburr, a Gabite, a Hitmontop and two Tyrogue.

Absol looked down at the small group of Pokemon. After just a small amount of time fighting, this was all that was left of their group.

_"Where is Mothim and Ledian?" _Absol asked the group.

_"They left the group," _Shiftry said.

_"And what about Geodude?" _Absol asked.

_"He is also gone. I'm sorry," _Shiftry said.

_"Then we are all that is left?" _Absol asked. He looked around at the small group. _"There is no need to apologize, Shiftry. You are not the one who left the group. After we have lost so many due to fear of our new foes, you all have stayed with us. And I thank you for that. If anyone must be sorry, it must be Mothim, Ledian and Geodude for leaving our team. In this forest, we stand as the guiding light, a symbol of hope for other Pokemon. Remember that."_

_"Yes, but how will we be able to fight against these cloaked trainers?" _Gabite asked.

_"I have a new plan of attack against our opponents," _Absol said. _"Last night, I had Murkrow search the forest again. Tell them what you found, Murkrow."_

_"Well, I know that there are cloaked trainers usually around the small mountain, and there is also some cloaks near the lake that the Lombre and Lotad like to live in. However, there seems to be less of these cloaks the closer I got to the area with the trainers. The children, not the cloaks." _Murkrow said.

_"Right. And so, our next attack will be tonight," _Absol said. _"The battle will take place right at the edge of the forest, right before we enter the trainers' territory. We will be splitting up into two groups. Gabite, you will go with Hitmontop and the the Tyrogues. I will go with Shiftry and Timburr. Murkrow, I want you to scout out the area before we attack, and tell us where the cloaks are located. Everyone, get ready for the battle tonight. If too many cloaks show up, retreat for the night. And remember, go for the weak spot on their back. Meet at my cave at dusk. Good luck everyone." _

After Absol finished talking, he got up and left, with Murkrow following him close behind. A few moments later, the other Pokemon began to leave the clearing as well.

* * *

As Absol left the clearing, Murkrow spoke up. _"Hey, Absol. When I was searching around the forest last night, I couldn't help but notice a couple of weird Pokémon that were in your cave. I never thought that you would be the type to allow Pokémon that weren't from our group into your cave."_

_"I don't allow non-team members into the cave. You are right, Murkrow," _Absol replied.

_"So then, who were the weird Pokémon in your cave?" _Murkrow asked.

_"They belong to trainers,"_ Absol answered.

Murkrow gasped in shock. _"Wait, what? I thought you hated trainers! Why wou-" _Murkrow's sentence was cut short as Absol pounced on him, putting a paw over Murkrow's beak.

_"I would rather it if you didn't yell it out so loud," _Absol said, keeping his voice to a minimum so that no surrounding Pokémon might hear what he was saying. He stepped back, letting his paw leave Murkrow's beak.

_"Yeesh, sorry," _Murkrow apologized. He then dropped his voice too. _"But seriously, why_ _are you letting a trainer's Pokémon live in your cave?"_

_"I'm not. I despise any Pokémon that belong to a trainer. Always have, and I always will." _Absol said_. "However, my mother feels differently about that. She believes that just because a Pokémon is 'friends' with a human doesn't make it any less of a Pokémon. She believes that being friends with humans can help a Pokémon reach new heights that they never could on their own."_ Absol chuckled. _"So, when she found those two unconscious, she decided that it would be a great opportunity to get to meet a trainer's Pokémon up close. Thought it would be a great idea for me to see things from their point of view."_

_"And?" _Murkrow asked.

_"And I still believe that trainers are vile creatures that do nothing but enslave us and our friends for their own amusement," _Absol told Murkrow._ "And as if pitting us against each other wasn't enough, now they torture our friends with that- that weapon."_

_"Trust me, we all know how you feel, Absol. Everyone on the team, and many Pokémon that aren't, all feel similarly." _Murkrow said._ "That is why we'll defeat those cloaks, and free our friends, Absol. We will free your friend."_

Absol grinned a little, but it quickly changed back into his usual scowl. _"Go home, Murkrow. It's getting dark, and your family needs you. I can walk the rest of the way myself. Tell your family about what will be happening tonight."_

Murkrow seemed hesitant to leave his side, but he nodded and flew off. "_I'll see you tonight, then," _He said.

* * *

As Absol walked through the small, hidden opening into the cave, Charmeleon and Buizel began to stand up, ready to leave.

_"I am sorry, but you cannot go yet." _Absol told the two Pokémon. _"I am here only for a moment, then I must go back out. I will be back soon after that, and you will be free to go. But right now, I ask that you two must protect my mother one more time."_

Swanna walked over to Absol, and lowered her voice. _"The team is going into battle again?" _She asked him.

Absol simply nodded. _"But this is not goodbye. You know that. I will be back tonight, alive."_

_"I know," _Swanna said. _"Now, get out of here before I change my mind. Good luck."_

_"Thank you," _Absol replied. He turned and walked out of the sun had already set, and the moon was high in the sky. Absol looked in front of him, and his small team was standing there, ready for the battle that lay just a few minutes ahead of them.

Murkrow flew down next to Absol. Immediately, he told him what he had discovered when he was out scouting.

_"Gabite's team is going to have it the hardest. There are three cloaked trainers where Gabite's team is going to attack. One for Gabite and Hitmontop , and when they have finished their fights, help the Tryrogue brothers. They are strong willed, but they still have much to learn in battle. As for Absol's team, you have it easy. There is only one trainer for you to battle. The cloak should be easy to see, since this one wears a pink cloak."_

_"Thank you, Murkrow." _Absol said to the bird Pokémon. _"Remember to stay on guard, all of you. Even if you seem to almost have them beaten, do not lower your guard. That may be the last mistake you ever make. Good luck, and I hope to see you all in the morning."_

After Absol had finished speaking, the team split into their two assigned groups, while Murkrow left, quite reluctantly to Absol's cave, and away from the battle. He was there to protect his friend's mother, however because if this he would not be able to protect his friend.

* * *

**I AM NOT DEAD! AGAIN! I know I said that I would be uploading more frequently, but real life has gotten in the way once again. Regents has just ended a shirt while ago, so I had hoped I would be able to get more chapters out sooner, but life decided to slap me in the face and remind me that in just a few shirt days I will be leaving for camp. (One of many that I will be going to this summer.) Whether or not I will be able to write a little bit while I am there, most likely not, but I will try my hardest. However, if I do manage to finish a chapter while there, I probably won't be able to upload it until AFTER I have gotten back.**

**Response to Frontline: Thank you for the feedback! I am glad to know that you took time to read this and give me advice on how to improve. I will be sure to keep that in mind as I continue writing.**


	13. Author's Note

**HELLO READERS! THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER OF THE STROY BUT IS HERE TO INFORM READERS THAT I WILL BE REWRITING THE POKEMON BATTEL ACADEMY STORY. REASON? BECAUSE SINCE IT WAS MY FIRST STORY, I FELT LIKE IT HAD A LOT OF FLAWS AND WAS KIND OF RUSHED. ANYWAYS, IF YOU FEEL LIKE KEEPING UP WITH THE NEW VERSION OF THIS STORY, I SUGGEST YOU FOLLOW ME UNTIL THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW VERSION IS PUBLISHED. AFTER THAT, I REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOU UNFOLLOW ME OR WHATEVER. I'M JUST DOING THAT SO THAT ANY READERS WHO WANT TO STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE NEW STORY WILL KNOW WHEN IT COMES OUT. I WILL BE KEEPING THIS STORY FOR A LITTLE BIT UNTIL AFTER A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS FROM THE NEW STORY ARE FINISHED. AFTER THAT, WELL, I'M GONNA BE DELETING THIS STORY. ANYWAYS, THAT'S IT, SO PEACE!**


End file.
